


Foot Massage Conversations

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Ianto take a moment to talk during "A Day in the Death"; also, foot massage.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto take a moment to talk during "A Day in the Death"; also, foot massage.

 

Shuffling through the files in his hands, Ianto stepped into Jack’s office. “Jack?” Ianto let his arms drop as he took a few tentative steps forward. Jack was leaning back in his chair, staring moodily down at his desk. A pensive Jack was not generally a good thing, and Ianto walked over to Jack’s desk, setting down the files carefully. “Jack.” Ianto spoke more assertively that time, starting Jack out of his reverie. 

It was apparent that the smile which crossed Jack’s face was not genuine. “Yeah. Did you, um…”

Smiling softly, Ianto circled around Jack’s desk and sat on it, directly in front of him. “Yes, I did manage to make an inventory of most of the artifacts in Parker’s private collection. Feet.” Ianto nodded toward Jack on the last word. Now the grin on Jack’s face _was_ genuine, as he lifted both his feet up and placed them in Ianto’s lap.

Ianto set to work unlacing Jack’s boots, then pulled them and his socks off. Jack let out a contented sigh as he leaned back in his chair, relaxing into the foot massage. Focusing on Jack’s left foot first, Ianto pressed both his thumbs firmly into the ball of Jack’s foot, kneading and massaging the muscle and tendons beneath. He carefully massaged the ball beneath each toe, focusing on the individual tendons that lay beneath the skin. Another sigh escaped Jack’s lips, and Ianto looked up to see that Jack had closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall onto the back of the chair. Ianto allowed himself a small smile as he turned his head back down to his work.

As he massaged Ianto waited. Sure enough, as he moved on to the center of Jack’s foot, Jack started to speak. “You know what he said to me?”

Silently Ianto shook his head, not bothering to respond out loud even though Jack wasn’t looking at him. Jack didn’t need a reply. “He said, ‘you get to live forever, I get to die forever.’ He said that, to me.” Jack was obviously trying to sound outraged, but Ianto could hear the trace of sadness beneath it. 

“He’s upset. He’s lashing out. It’s Owen, after all. Not exactly one for kind words on his best of days.”

Jack’s head lolled to the side as Ianto ran his thumbs firmly up and down the sides of his foot. “Mmm. I know. But he’s right. And it’s my fault.”

Ianto lifted Jack’s foot and leaned down to plant a small kiss on his big toe. Jack cracked open an eye and smiled at him. “You weren’t ready to let go. And neither was Owen, even if he doesn’t seem it right now. He’ll get through this, and then he’ll thank you.”

Ianto switched his attention to Jack’s right foot, repeating the same patterns with his thumbs. Jack’s eyes slid shut again as Ianto watched him concernedly. Sure enough, Jack started speaking again after a moment. “What did he say to you?” 

Ianto tried shaking his head and not replying, but Jack wasn’t having it. “I know he said something to you. He was upset, you were trying to help him make coffee…if he said something to me, I know he said something to you.”

Not meeting Jack’s eyes, Ianto pretended to concentrate particularly intently on his foot. “Just the usual. About us.”

Risking a glance up, Ianto saw a flash of anger cross Jack’s face before he schooled it smooth. “The ‘part time shag’ thing?”

A lift of a shoulder and a slight frown of indifference. “Doesn’t matter.”

Jack’s feet slid off Ianto’s lap as Jack pulled himself forward, placing his hands on Ianto’s thighs. “You know, that’s not you. You’re not just…”

Ianto tried to slide his eyes away, but Jack reached up and cupped Ianto’s face in his hands. “You’re much more than that. I…you know that, right?”

Ianto leaned forward and pecked Jack on the lips. “Like I said, doesn’t matter. Come on, I hadn’t finished.” Ianto gestured at Jack, and after a moment of consideration Jack moved away again and placed his feet back in Ianto’s lap. 

“He has a bandage on his hand.”

Ianto’s thumbs slid down the center of Jack’s foot, up and down. “Martha says he can’t heal himself. Accident with a scalpel earlier, cut his hand open.”

A non-committal hum was all Jack’s response to that new bit of information. Ianto didn’t press Jack on anything, just continued his ministrations. Jack was still tense, Ianto could tell. There was one more thing, something else he needed to say. Of course, Ianto didn’t push. He never did. Jack would just say it in his own time. 

Sure enough, just as Ianto was switching back over to Jack’s left foot, he spoke. “I told him to go home. Chill.”

Again, Ianto said nothing. There was nothing for him to say. Owen was being a right bastard, but then again, he was experiencing a living death. And Jack couldn’t exactly say anything else besides tell Owen to relax and deal. Nothing else to be done, given the situation. Realizing that Jack needed more than just silent agreement, Ianto paused his massage to rub his hand up and down Jack’s calf soothingly. Jack didn’t open his eyes, but some of the worry lines in his face eased. Satisfied, Ianto resumed his massage.

“Jack? Martha and I are going to grab a drink. Come with?” Ianto turned to see Gwen’s head popping around the office door. She grinned once she took in the position of Ianto and Jack in the room. “Oh, hi Ianto. You wanna come with, too?”

Glancing back at Jack, Ianto saw that he hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes. He turned back to Gwen, shaking his head and flashing a smile. “No, I think we’ll stay in. Have fun.”

Gwen waved a hand, giggling. “I’d say ‘you too’, but I don’t even need to.” A wink and a smirk, and she was gone, trotting off over to Martha. 

            Smiling slightly, Ianto watched them for a moment, before he felt eyes on the back of his neck. Turning around, he saw Jack looking at him gratefully. With a small pat to the top of both feet, Ianto ended the massage. He slipped Jack’s socks and boots back on, lacing them back up just as carefully as he had unlaced them. Sliding off the desk, Ianto straightened out his jacket and nodded. Jack reached out a hand and Ianto took it, allowing Jack to drag him in for a kiss. Their lips met and lingered for a moment, until Ianto pulled away. “Have to get back to work.”

            Jack nodded and pulled himself into his desk. As Ianto picked up his files and made to leave, Jack’s head shot up and he called out. “Ianto.”

            “Jack?” An arched eyebrow: the smirk on Jack’s face was a dead give-away of what he was about to say.

            “Full body massage tonight?” Puppy dog eyes pleaded from Jack’s face.

            Ianto nodded, smile twitching the corners of his lips. “Of course, sir.” With that, Ianto turned and walked out, heading back to work.    
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack go back to his for a full-body massage.

  
  
            Ianto rolled up his sleeves as he waited for the coffee to brew. It had been a long, mentally draining day: between Owen’s dramatics and his near-death from the Pulse, the Torchwood team was tired. Tosh was wrapping up a technical analysis of the Pulse, while Owen was off, brooding in a corner. At least his brooding had downgraded itself since he saw first-hand the message that the Pulse contained. Gwen had already left for home after saying goodbye to Martha. Coffee finished, Ianto grabbed a tray and piled each individual’s coffee on. Tosh's had extra cream, Owen's extra sugar, and Jack's was black and strong.

As unobtrusively as possible, Ianto set Tosh’s coffee on her workstation and Owen’s on his. With silent steps he continued into Jack’s office, smiling when he caught sight of him: pencil clenched between his teeth, shuffling through paperwork with his eyebrows furrowed together. Ianto set the coffee down on the desk next to Jack, and he looked up happily. Feeling bold, Ianto gently tugged the pencil out of Jack’s mouth and kissed him. Jack leaned into the kiss, reaching up to pull Ianto down for a better angle. Their tongues slid over one another’s, tasting and sucking leisurely. With one last nibble Ianto pulled away, smiling.

“Do I dare ask what brought that on?” Jack rose out of his chair to press Ianto against the desk, keeping his hand on Ianto’s neck and rubbing his thumb against his jaw line all the while. 

Ianto leaned into Jack’s touch, eyes fluttering against his will. “Mm. Dunno. Thought you wanted a full body massage tonight, and I wanted to start it off right.” Jack raised an eyebrow. To Ianto’s surprise, he seemed more disappointed than aroused. “What’s the matter?”

“Well, I thought we’d go back to your place for the massage. It’s kind of cramped at mine.” Jack joked.

Now it was Ianto’s turn to frown. “We always stay here. What if there’s a rift alert…”

           “We have rift monitors.” Jack pulled Ianto in for another kiss, nibbling gently at his lips before swiping his tongue along them, asking for entrance. 

Absently Ianto opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Jack’s, but then pulled back. “What if we need equipment from the Hub?”

“We’ll have the SUV.” Jack continued to plant light kisses along Ianto’s jaw.

“Yes, but what if…”

“Ianto!” Jack pulled away, obviously frustrated. Ianto cast his eyes down, away from Jack’s searching gaze. “Why don’t you want us at your flat? I figured we could have a nice evening. Candles...a nice big bed…” Jack’s hands trailed their way down Ianto’s sides, settling on his hips. “I thought you’d like that. You always say I never take you anywhere…”

“Yes, well, back to my flat isn’t exactly taking me somewhere.” Ianto pushed Jack away and started to leave, but he felt a gentle hand on his wrist, tugging him back.

“Ianto…” Jack tugged on Ianto’s wrist. “Come on, what is it. Tell me.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, doing his best not to look at Jack. “It’s just…” his eyes darted around. “It’s a bit, intimate.” Ianto closed his eyes and winced, waiting for Jack’s reaction.

Peeking through one half-opened eye, Ianto could see Jack smiling a confused little half-smile. “Ianto, in case you hadn’t noticed, we do a lot of ‘intimate’ things…”

“I _know_ that, Jack.” Ianto made to walk away again, but then turned and paced across Jack’s office, hands on his hips. “You know what I mean. You’ve never seen where I live. And I’ve only seen yours because, well, you live in our office building, basically. Everyone on the team’s been to yours: if you think about it, your kitchen is our break room.”

Jack laughed and Ianto ventured a small smile. Hopefully this would clear things up enough for Jack to just leave it.

Of course Jack wouldn’t leave it. Ianto didn’t even know why he bothered thinking such insane, wistful notions. “Ianto.” Jack looked sternly at him. “Take me to your flat.”

“Is that an order, sir?”

Jack stepped forward, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Ianto backed away until his back pressed up against the cabinets behind him. As Jack grew closer Ianto’s breath quickened, and his pants began to tighten uncomfortably. Bugger it all, Jack was too damn _hot_ , that willful, lusty look in his eye, like he was planning on making Ianto do all sorts of filthy things. Ianto swallowed thickly.

“It is.” Jack was right on top of Ianto, breathing his words against Ianto’s lips. “I order you to take me to your flat…” Jack’s hand slipped around to grab at Ianto’s arse, “…give me a full-body massage…” Ianto’s breath hitched as Jack pressed their arousals together, “…and then fuck me until I come _screaming_ your name.”

With a clash of teeth Ianto forced their mouths together. It was rough, and violent, and needy, and oh-holy-fuck-Jack-could-do-magic-with-his-tongue- _perfect_. Ianto pulled back, both men panting into each other’s mouth. “My place, then?” Jack’s answering grin made Ianto feel that maybe he didn’t mind losing this fight.

**

The car ride over was filled with groping and stolen kisses and too-warm hands sliding over all the wrong places during a drive. As Ianto fumbled with his keys at his front door – Jack’s arms wrapped around him and cock slowly grinding up against his arse, driving him absolutely _insane_ – he knew he needed to regain control of this evening, otherwise they would end up fucking helplessly in the entranceway, all hope for a long, relaxing evening gone. 

Finally getting the key into the lock – how hard was it just to put a key in a slot? Right, not the best thing to think about with Jack pressing up against him like he was – Ianto and Jack stumbled through the doorway, almost falling over each other. Spinning around, Ianto saw Jack slam the door behind them and step forward. Ianto’s hand shot out, pressing against Jack’s chest. “Don’t you want the grand tour?”

Jack blinked, obviously taken aback. “Oh, yeah. I guess…” Jack peered around, as if just remembering that they were inside Ianto’s flat. “Looks…neat.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, shucking off his shoes in the entranceway. He noticed Jack copying him carefully. “You don’t have to do that, you know.” Ianto nodded at Jack’s foot, which was currently suspended in mid-air as Jack hopped around, trying to unlace it. “It’s not like, a rule or something.” 

Jack grinned sheepishly. “Hey, you never know. I was just trying to keep you happy. A happy Ianto makes for a happy Captain…” 

           Ianto sidled away from Jack’s attempted embrace. “Right, on with the tour then. Here’s the entranceway, over to the left is the kitchen…”

           Ianto walked through his hallway, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen. He tried to look at his flat through Jack’s eyes: everything neat, clean…sterile. Ianto winced. It was obvious he hardly spent any time here; obvious that he didn’t call this place home. The flat was more like a storage unit: Ianto kept all his stuff here – clothes, food, toiletries – but he only stopped by to pick things up on his way back to Jack. 

           “Through the door on the left is the living room…” Ianto glanced in at the half-empty DVD shelf. He would have to amend his earlier assessment: it was a storage unit with half of the stuff taken out and moved to the Hub. Half his DVD collection was in Jack’s room at the Hub, ready to be watched on Tosh’s displays after she left for the night. 

           Ianto backed Jack up through the kitchen door again and took him to the right of the entranceway. “Then bedroom and bathroom. Not much, really. Just a flat.”

           Ianto turned to observe Jack ticking off something on his fingers. “Five…” he mumbled.

           “Five what? What are you counting?”

           Jack leaned in, and all thoughts of sterile flats and an upset Jack flew out of Ianto’s head. “Just counting the rooms we haven’t had sex in.”

Ianto’s eyes drifted down Jack’s body, his head going dizzy for a moment as he breathed Jack’s pheromones deep. “We’ll just have to rectify that, won’t we sir?”

Jack’s lips crashed against his own, and next thing Ianto knew Jack had him shoved down onto his bed, jacket and waistcoat gone, shirt half-unbuttoned. “Mmph, Jack. Wait…” Ianto tried to shove Jack off him between kisses. Jack redoubled his efforts, tongue sliding over Ianto’s teeth in a way that sent _shivers_ down his spine; fingers sliding ever-so-lightly beneath his waistband, fiddling with his belt. Ianto groaned. “Jack, I thought…oh…” Jack’s pinky had brushed along just the top of his groin and it sent shocks through Ianto’s system, “…massage…didn’t you say…”

When Jack broke this kiss Ianto couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat, and the needy way his whole body leaned after Jack, seeking out his lips again. Jack grinned infuriatingly down at him. “I guess you’re right. I’ve had a _long, hard_ day, after all. I could use a good massage.”

Ianto groaned as Jack threw himself down, across the bed. He had to develop self-control _this_ evening? “Fine, but if you want a massage, we’re doing this right. Get up, get undressed, and pull the comforter off the bed. Come on.”

Jack hopped up, always eager to obey orders that involved him getting undressed. As he set to work, Ianto went over to his nightstand. After pulling open the drawer and rummaging around a bit, he found what he was looking for: a bottle of massage oil. By the time he turned around the comforter was on the ground, and Jack was lying naked across the bed, head resting comfortably on the pillows. 

Ianto arched an eyebrow as he surveyed Jack’s naked and…eager…form. “You know, this might work a little better if you lie on your stomach, Jack.”

Jack grinned lecherously at him. “Actually, I’m pretty sure this way ‘works’ best…” but Jack rolled over compliantly, wiggling his arse more than strictly necessary. Quickly Ianto stripped down, tossing his clothes on the back of his desk chair. He could deal with putting them away properly later. Crawling on the bed, Ianto straddled Jack, briefly closing his eyes and enjoying the contact.

Jack rocked his hips back slightly, and Ianto had to stifle a moan. “Sometime today, Ianto. You gonna give me a back rub or what?”

Smacking Jack lightly on the arse, Ianto shifted back and poured oil on the small of Jack’s back. Jack shivered slightly beneath him, and Ianto smiled at the sight of goose bumps appearing across Jack’s skin. Dipping his index finger into the small pool of oil, Ianto traced an “I” across Jack’s back. Beneath him, Jack wiggled. “Marking me as yours, Ianto?”

Ianto began to spread the oil around Jack’s back more purposefully now, smiling. “Just eager to keep you all to myself, sir.” Jack hummed in response. 

With the oil coating Jack’s back, Ianto began the massage in earnest. He started low, focusing on the knots of nerves on Jack’s left side. Jack always had a bad habit of sitting to one side, pinching the nerves in that area. Ianto’s fingers and thumbs pressed down on the area, soothing away the tension and relaxing the muscles underneath. Jack groaned in approval, wiggling beneath Ianto. The movement caught Ianto off-guard and his hand slipped, sending him crashing down on Jack’s back.

Jack laughed beneath him as Ianto pulled himself upright. “Damn it, Jack! If you could stay still for more than two seconds…” Jack laughed some more, and Ianto pinched at his arse. That turned Jack’s laughter into a groan, and Ianto grinned, pleased with himself. “Now hold still, I mean to do this properly.” Obediently Jack stilled, and Ianto was able to get back to work, sliding his hands over Jack’s skin and massaging the muscle beneath.

Ianto took pride in his massages, like everything he did, and for long minutes he silently worked on Jack, muscles in his arms and back bunching and tensing as his hands kneaded the flesh and muscles beneath him. Every once in a while Jack would moan happily, or twitch when Ianto’s fingers pressed down on an especially tender area, and Ianto would adjust his ministrations accordingly. For a long while the only sound in the room was the sound of Ianto’s hands sliding over slicked flesh. Once he finished Jack’s left side, he switched to his right – just like rubbing his feet.

As Ianto finished Jack’s right side, he started rubbing lines down the sides of Jack’s vertebrate. To his amusement, Jack arched into the touch like a cat. Ianto chuckled softly. “Can’t help it, your fingers just make me rise to the occasion.” Jack’s voice was muffled in the pillows, and sounded sleepily happy.

“And I haven’t even moved from your back. Wait until I massage your arse.”

Jack’s back shook beneath Ianto as he chuckled. Ianto continued to rub, moving up to Jack’s shoulders and neck. “The Pulse was beautiful.”

Ianto nodded above Jack. “Yeah.” Ianto bent down and placed a kiss to Jack’s shoulder. “But so are you,” he mumbled into Jack’s shoulder, lips moving over his skin.

Ianto felt Jack tense beneath him, sucking in a breath and holding it. Ianto pulled up abruptly, face flushed. “Sorry, I…never mind.” Before he could continue the massage, Jack rolled over beneath him. Daring to look in his eyes, Ianto saw…happiness. 

“Ianto Jones, _you_ are so much more perfect than I could ever hope to be.”

Not knowing what to say, Ianto bent down and captured Jack’s lips in a kiss, hoping that would speak for him. Jack kissed back, passionately: tongue thrusting into Ianto’s mouth, lips sucking hard at Ianto’s. An arm wrapped around Ianto’s waist and pulled his hips down to meet Jack’s. Ianto gasped into Jack’s mouth at the contact, pulling away for a moment. “I take it I’m done with the massage?” Jack thrust his hips against Ianto’s in answer. “Right. Turn over.”

Jack pulled away, frowning. “No. I want to…”

Ianto placed a quick kiss on Jack’s lips. “No, we will. I just never massaged your arse.” An arched eyebrow was all it took for Jack to roll over on his stomach again. 

Ianto reached for the bottle of oil again, pouring some down Jack’s crack. Tracing two fingers between Jack’s cheeks, following the path of the oil, Ianto delighted in the shivers that went through Jack beneath him. Teasingly, Ianto let his fingers brush over Jack’s entrance, then pulled them back. Jack groaned. “I said ‘massage’, didn’t I?” Ianto began rubbing Jack’s arse with the same concentration and force that he had his back. Jack’s complaining groan quickly turned into a pleased moan.

Ianto’s fingers dug carefully into the smooth flesh beneath him, kneading and rubbing and pressing in just the right ways to make Jack twitch and moan beneath him. Pleased with himself, Ianto bent down and bit down on the flesh. Jack’s hips jerked forward on the bed sheets. “Ianto…” Jack’s tone was impatient. Still, Ianto took a moment to lick and suck at the sore skin beneath his mouth. Turning his head, Ianto bit down on the other cheek, marking it similarly. As he licked and soothed his second bite away, Ianto trailed a finger down, between Jack’s cheeks, and this time pressing in.

Jack’s hips jerked forward again and Ianto pulled his mouth away, humming happily to himself. Working the digit in and out, Ianto delighted in the way Jack pressed his hips back, seeking out his finger, trying to press him in deeper. Growing impatient himself, Ianto pressed a second finger in, thrusting them back and forth, then scissoring them. Jack’s hands scrambled over the bed sheets. “Could…hurry up…Ianto…”

Ianto _twisted_ his fingers, then added a third, thrusting all three into Jack rhythmically. “You know, for an immortal you’re awfully impatient.” Jack thrust himself against Ianto’s fingers, apparently trying to fuck himself into oblivion on just them. Ianto’s breath quickened at the sight of Jack, open and eager beneath him. “Alright, maybe you have a point this time.” Ianto grumbled, pulling his fingers out of Jack and roughly rolling him over.

As soon as Jack was on his back he wrapped his legs around Ianto’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Ianto groaned at the contact, the feel of Jack’s oil-slicked body against his over-sensitive arousal almost too much. Ianto scrambled around for the oil, reaching for Jack’s wrist at the same time. Finding both after a moment’s fumbling, Ianto poured some oil out into Jack’s palm. Jack didn’t need instructions, and immediately reached down between them to slick up Ianto’s cock. Ianto threw his head back at the sensation of Jack’s hand pumping firmly over him. 

           After just a few strokes Ianto batted Jack’s hand away and lined himself up with Jack’s entrance. Ianto tried to push in carefully, but Jack was having none of that. Jack thrust his hips backwards onto Ianto, and in one smooth thrust Ianto was buried in Jack. 

           Ianto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and fluttered closed at the feel of Jack around him, tight, hot, squeezing so perfectly…Ianto felt Jack shift and opened his eyes in time to see Jack scrambling to sit up and kiss him. Ianto shook his head and pushed Jack backwards, folding himself on top of him. Jack shuddered beneath him, _around_ him, as Ianto stayed buried inside, not moving, through their change in positions. 

           “Ianto, _move_ …” Jack canted his hips down, urging Ianto on. Ianto bent down and kissed Jack as he tentatively pulled his hips back, then pushed back in. Jack gasped into his mouth, and then was reaching up, tangling a hand in his hair, forcing his mouth down as close as possible. Ianto pulled out and thrust in again, and Jack shuddered. Ianto could tell he was just barely brushing his prostate. Pulling out until just the tip of his head was in, Ianto thrust back in forcefully. Jack broke the kiss. “Ah, Ianto!” There it was. Ianto smiled, repeating the action. 

           With each deliberate, forceful thrust Jack came more and more undone beneath him. Ianto couldn’t keep the slow pace up either: as Jack writhed and lost control beneath him, the muscular walls inside him clenched down around Ianto, urging him to thrust faster and harder. The oil covering Jack was now coating Ianto as well, and their skin slid against each other as they thrust, wet slapping sounds filling the air. Jack’s hands slid across Ianto’s back, one coming to rest on his arse, the other wrapping around his back. Ianto groaned at the feel of Jack’s fingernails digging into him, leaving bruises in their wake.

           Ianto pressed his forehead against Jack’s as he felt himself nearing the edge. “Jack…” Jack’s blue eyes stared back at him, pupils dilated with lust and almost completely unfocused. Leaning forward, Jack pulled Ianto in for a sloppy kiss, more tongues sliding across each other then any sort of suction or skill. 

           With some effort of concentration, Ianto reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Jack’s neglected arousal. Sweat, precome, and oil had already slicked it, and Ianto’s hand slid smoothly up and down it. Ianto rubbed his thumb over the head, mumbling into Jack’s mouth, “Jack, I’m gonna come…come with me, please…”

           With a shout, Jack came, sticky fluid covering Ianto’s hand and their stomachs. Jack clenched around Ianto in his orgasm and Ianto came, thrusting into that tight heat viciously one last time. 

           For long minutes afterwards, Ianto just lay there, boneless, on top of Jack: hand trapped between them and covered in drying come, cock still inside Jack and also covered in drying come, Jack’s fingernails definitely leaving bruised indentations on his arse and left shoulder blade. It should have been horribly uncomfortable, but it was _perfect_. Ianto never wanted to move. 

           It was Jack who moved first, but it was to start peppering kisses up and down the side of Ianto’s face. Ianto turned into the kisses, and Jack’s mouth opened to Ianto’s probing tongue. They lay there, kissing and terribly uncomfortably-comfortable, for long minutes. Ianto’s left hand slowly brushed at Jack’s hair as they kissed, repetitive strokes front to back. 

           Eventually prudence did win out, and Ianto had to extract himself from Jack. He felt a slight twinge and a pull: they really had been lying together too long. Jack laughed beneath him at the sensation. “One of these days we’re going to end up stuck together. And you’ll be the one explaining it to the team.”

           Ianto laughed, lifting himself up and padding over to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet and grabbing a washcloth, he waited for the water to warm. “Oh, how embarrassing. You mean I’ll be _forced_ to explain that I’m getting regular, fantastic sex from an incredibly gorgeous man, _and_ that I generally top said gorgeous man?” Ianto poked his head out of the bathroom door and grinned. “It’s a good thing I’ll never have to admit that to anyone.” 

           Ianto pulled his head back as a pillow came flying at him. Water sufficiently warm, Ianto wet the washcloth, then wiped himself down with it. Walking back to Jack, Ianto crawled on top of him and wiped him down gently: first his stomach, then between his thighs. Jack grinned at Ianto’s care, pulling him down for a kiss as soon as he was done. Ianto rubbed his hands up and down Jack’s biceps, happily reveling in the feel of Jack’s tongue sliding over his. “Come on,” Ianto climbed off Jack, “I’m thirsty. You want something to drink?”

            Jack followed Ianto to the kitchen, sitting himself down at the kitchen table as he watched Ianto bend over and take two water bottles from the fridge. Passing one to Jack, Ianto opened his own and took a long gulp from it. The next thing he knew, Jack had dragged him down into his lap and was sucking at his Adam’s apple ferociously. “Mm…not yet, Jack. Still feeling lazy…”

           Ianto shivered as Jack’s teeth grazed against his throat. “I know, but we’re only twenty percent complete.”

           Ianto pulled back and arched an eyebrow. “Was that only twenty percent for you? I seem to recall it feeling like a hundred percent for me, and you weren’t exactly complaining…”

           Jack grinned goofily up at him. Ianto loved that silly, happy smile that Jack would turn on him. It made him feel like he did something right, like Jack was only thinking about him, and how happy he was with him, right at that moment. Ianto might not say it to himself, but ultimately, that smile made him feel loved. “No, Ianto, that was a hundred percent. It was two thousand percent. But, it only covered twenty percent of your flat.”

           Ianto frowned. “Bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, living room and…?”

           “Entranceway.”

           Ianto nodded in mock-enlightenment. “Ah. Of course.”

           Jack squeezed at Ianto’s flanks and leered at him. “Wanna try for forty?”

           Ianto laughed, shaking his head as he nuzzled Jack’s neck. “Can’t. Your recovery time is supernatural, remember? Us mere mortals have a hard time keeping up.” Jack seemed slightly disappointed, so Ianto leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “But, if you come back to bed and keep me warm all night, I promise shower sex in the morning.”

           Ianto pulled back to see Jack considering the offer carefully. “We’ve had shower sex at the Hub. I want countertop back-against-the-mirror sex.”

           Ianto smacked Jack on the arm and stood up. “You’ll just end up staring at yourself in the mirror the whole time, neglect me, and I’ll have to take care of myself! No thanks.” 

           “Hang on, wait, what about…” turning, Ianto stood in the doorway to the kitchen and waited as Jack considered. “How about you give me a blowjob in the shower and then you screw me on the kitchen table?” 

Ianto considered the offer carefully before walking up to Jack. “We could count it as fifty percent: the full twenty for the kitchen and bedroom, only ten percent for the shower.”

Jack nodded in happy agreement. Ianto kissed him again. Lips still pressed against his, Ianto mumbled, “Now come on. Keep me warm.” 

“Yes, sir.”  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Meat", Ianto and Jack discussing Gwen's decision about Rhys and Ianto's close call. Very, very subtle DW spoiler, blink and you'll miss it.

  


           Ianto’s eyes followed Jack as he paced across his office: back and forth, back and forth. His hand gripped the water bottle, all but forgotten in his turmoil. Ianto stood in a corner, slightly on edge, though trying his best not to show it. If Jack would just _sit down_ … “Him. She chose Rhys. That’s what she did, you know. She chose Rhys over m- over Torchwood.”

Jack still wasn’t looking at Ianto, just pacing back and forth. Ianto cast his eyes around despairingly for a moment, before coming to a decision. “Jack.” His firm tone of voice caused Jack to stop his pacing and turn toward him. Ianto cleared his throat and adjusted his tone to something a little softer. “Jack, sit down.” The command ended up sounding more like a plea, but Jack moved to obey it readily. Jack took his place in his office chair and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. Relaxing slightly, Ianto positioned himself on the desk in front of Jack. With an almost reluctant sigh Jack leaned back in his chair and put his booted feet in Ianto’s lap.

Silently setting to work, Ianto stared down at Jack’s feet as he unlaced the boots carefully: first left, then right. Next he slid each shoe off, placing them side-by-side in a clear patch of space on Jack’s desk. Finally he slid off Jack’s socks, going so far as to fold them before tucking them inside the boots beside him. All the while Jack just sat quietly, watching Ianto work with an intense look in his eyes.

With the first press of Ianto’s thumbs into Jack’s feet, Ianto could feel some of the tension, anger, and confusion melt away from Jack. Quietly and seriously Ianto went about his task, thumbs moving through the pattern they had come to memorize over the past few months. “She _did_ choose Rhys over Torchwood.”

Digging his thumb a little harder than strictly necessary into Jack’s foot, Ianto’s eyes flicked up to catch his. “But that’s what you wanted.” For a moment Jack just stared back, uncomprehending. “When you first hired her, you wanted her _because_ she had a normal life outside of all of this, because she’s not…” Ianto smiled sadly, “…not as messed up as the rest of us.” Before Jack could rush to reassure Ianto of his normalcy, Ianto continued, voice firmer. “You keep telling her to have a normal life, to not let it slip away, and then you order her to do the one thing that will almost certainly cause it to slip away. She _should_ choose Rhys over Torchwood…that’s what you want for her.” Ianto switched his ministrations to Jack’s right foot and waited in silence for a response.

He could feel Jack’s eyes on him, weighty and considering. Ianto refused to raise his eyes from his task, afraid of what he might see if he did. “Ianto.” He really could contemplate Jack’s feet for a long time. “Ianto, look at me.”

Ianto’s eyes flicked up, nervous. What he saw in Jack’s eyes assuaged any fears and doubts he might have: Jack was smiling softly back at him, a look of…amazement? surprise?...underlying his features. “You’re right.”

Ianto broke eye contact and turned his attention back to Jack’s foot, allowing himself a small smirk. “Don’t say it with such astonishment, Jack. Think you’d have gotten used to it by now.”

Playfully Jack poked at Ianto with the foot he wasn’t rubbing. “Right, right. I forgot you were always right.” Ianto lightly smacked the top of Jack’s foot, then continued to rub it. He lost himself in the smooth sliding of his fingers over Jack’s foot: the press of his thumb into Jack’s muscles, and tendons; the heat of Jack’s skin warming under his hands. After a few minutes he realized Jack hadn’t said anything for a while, and he looked up. Jack was staring at him sullenly. “Jack?”

Jack pulled his feet out of Ianto’s lap and slid his chair forward until he was positioned between Ianto’s legs. Glancing over his shoulder, Ianto quirked an eyebrow down at Jack. Tosh and Owen were still milling around the Hub somewhere and the office door was open. “Jack…” Ianto warned.

But Jack did something Ianto didn’t expect. He placed his hands on Ianto’s thighs and rubbed them, up and down, staring up into Ianto’s eyes as he did so. “I...” Jack started, then stopped. Trying again, he said, “What I said to Gwen today, about it being a bad idea to work with Rhys…” Jack trailed off, preferring instead to look down at his hands, which were still rubbing soothing lines up and down Ianto’s thighs.

Smiling, Ianto placed his hands over Jack’s, stilling them. “Jack, I know. But like Gwen said, we signed up for this. _I_ signed up for this.”

“Not for this. You signed up to be an assistant, an archivist…” Jack smiled fondly, “a butler.” Ianto smiled with him at the memory. But Jack’s smile only lasted a moment before his face fell again. “You shouldn’t be in danger. When that man, Dale…” Jack stared down at Ianto’s lap, shaking his head. Silently Ianto placed a hand on Jack’s head, stroking it lightly. “I…”

Ianto slid himself off the desk, onto Jack’s lap. “Jack.” At the sound of his name Jack lifted his head to look at Ianto. Gently Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack: slowly, sensually. Jack kissed back, expressing all the fears, the doubts, the raw _need_ that he couldn’t in words. Ianto accepted it all, gratefully, giving Jack back nothing but comfort in return. Pulling back, Ianto pressed his forehead against Jack’s. “Let me do the worrying, it’s what I’m good at. We can’t have you getting worry lines, after all. Don’t want to spend eternity as a wrinkly old man – can’t imagine how that’d affect your sex life.”

Jack lifted Ianto back onto the table, grinning lewdly. “Oh, you know me, Ianto. I’d get action even if I were a head in a jar. Speaking of which…” Jack trailed off, eyes drifting down Ianto’s body. 

Ianto smiled. “Tosh and Owen should be leaving soon. While we’re waiting for them to leave I’ll finish up the paperwork and order dinner, yeah?”

Jack placed his feet back in Ianto’s lap and let Ianto slip socks and boots back on. Ianto slid off the desk and patted Jack on the shoulder. Before he could slip away Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him down for another kiss. This kiss was an entirely different flavor from the first: full of passion and promise of more to come. Reluctantly Ianto pulled away. “Paperwork and dinner first,” he murmured, before setting off.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Small Worlds", first time Ianto rubs Jack's feet. Also, lots of Lisa/Jack confusion on Ianto's part.

           Ianto watched as the members of the team filed into the Hub: angry, accusatory, and silent. All except Jack, who trudged in last. He kept staring at his team members, like he wanted to talk, or explain himself…but there was nothing else for him to say. Silently, Ianto ducked his head and went to coffee machine. Before he could even start brewing some comfort coffee for the team, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen all stormed out, leaving Jack and Ianto alone in the Hub.

Glancing over to Jack’s office, Ianto could see Jack sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Starting up the machine, Ianto brewed Jack’s favorite “industrial strength” coffee. A few minutes later he walked over, a mug clutched in either hand. He quietly sat the mug down near Jack’s elbow, then began to walk away. However, just as he reached the doorway between Jack’s office and the rest of the Hub, he hesitated. Jack didn’t deserve comfort, not really – so Ianto had been telling himself these past few weeks. Looking over his shoulder, Ianto sighed. It was hard to tell himself that Jack didn’t deserve it, especially when he looked so sad and small. 

Ianto sat himself down in a chair on the opposite side of Jack’s desk. He waited a moment; long enough to see it was obvious that Jack wasn’t budging. “Sir?” 

Jack started slightly, lifting his head up to observe the young Welshman in front of him. Ianto took a breath. “I just…” Ianto glanced down at the coffee mug he clutched in his hands. It warmed his palms. “I don’t think you were wrong, sir. That is to say…” Ianto’s eyes darted to the side, not wanting to look at Jack for too long. He didn’t deserve the comfort, he really didn’t. But that didn’t mean he was wrong. “You were right. I…I think you made the right decision today, sir. Just…thought you should know.”

Ianto ducked his head and look a long drink from his mug, not daring to see whatever expression might be flitting across Jack’s face. After a moment, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Jack lift his mug off the table and bring it to his lips. Ianto chanced a glance up in time to see Jack’s eyes slide closed and a pink tongue dart across his lips. The churning in his stomach was decidedly _not_ useful. “I’d best be going then, sir. Lots of paperwork.”

As Ianto stood to leave Jack’s hand darted across the table: not quite reaching him, but the gesture made him pause as surely as a hand on his arm. “Wait.” Without thinking Ianto sat back down. Jack smiled a false, toothy grin. “You wouldn’t mind keeping me company, would you? I’ll even let the paperwork slide ‘til morning.”

Ianto nodded solemnly. They sat there in awkward silence as both men sipped their coffees. Ianto noticed, somewhat hysterically, that they were never in sync; they never lifted the coffee to their mouths and sipped at the same time. Was that odd? Was that normal? “What do you do?” Ianto’s head jerked upward involuntarily at the soft question from Jack. He abruptly tried to lighten his tone, though remained unsuccessful. “I mean, if you need cheering up. Does Ianto Jones eat a big tub of ice cream? Do you exercise? Organize your sock drawer?”

Ianto allowed himself a smile and blushed at the last suggestion, which was sadly not too far off from the truth. “Well, besides cleaning, which I’m sure isn’t going to be much comfort to you, sir…” Jack grinned, obviously pleased that he had come close with one of his guesses, “I watch a lot of Bond movies.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Do you have any on you?”

“Actually, I have my laptop, and I have a few saved on to the hard drive. I don’t think you’ll find them very interesting; what with you being a real-life secret agent, Bond’s adventures’ll probably seem positively boring to you.” Ianto smiled ruefully up at Jack.

Jack jumped up and ruffled Ianto’s hair, taking the coffee mug with him. “Oh, I dunno. I could use some boring after the day I’ve had. Grab your laptop and we’ll hook it up to Tosh’s display. Oh,” Jack turned, a glimmer of worry crossing his face, “if you don’t mind. I just... thought it might be good…”

Ianto nodded, putting on a smile. “No mind, sir. I wouldn’t be going to sleep for a few hours yet, as it is.”

Ianto hurried over to the coffee machine and grabbed for his laptop case. Pausing for a moment, he grabbed his mobile and placed an order to Jubilee pizza. He didn’t know why he was doing all this for Jack: the man who had killed Lisa. _It’s probably because you know he did the right thing_ , a nagging voice in the back of his mind whispered. He ignored it and walked back over to Jack, laptop in hand. “Are you sure Toshiko won’t kill us if she finds out about this?”

“What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.” Jack waggled his eyebrows at Ianto as he pulled at some wires. 

“Yeah, well, I might not know there’s a parasite gnawing on my innards, but it can still hurt me.” Ianto muttered. 

            He didn’t expect Jack to hear him, but he guffawed loudly from his position stuck behind the monitors. “Point taken. Still, we can return it back to normal as soon as we’re done.”

            Jack gestured from his contorted position, and Ianto dutifully passed the laptop over to him. Two plugs and one button push later, and Ianto’s laptop background filled the displays. If Jack noticed that Ianto’s background was still the default, he didn’t comment on it. “Alright, see? Told you I knew what I was doing.”

            Ianto nodded as he checked his watch. “Excuse me, sir. The pizza should be arriving shortly. Here,” Ianto clicked through some folders on his laptop, “These are the five I have on my hard drive. Feel free to pick whichever one you like, sir. I’ll be back down in a moment.”

            Ianto bounded away, down the stairs and through the cog door. Sure enough, not a minute after he entered the tourist office and assumed his position behind the counter, Jubilee pizza rang. He paid the young delivery man – _giving him an extra large tip won’t bring that poor girl back_ – and locked up the tourist office for the night. 

            When he got back down Jack was already lounging on the couch, head on one armrest, bare feet on the other. Ianto noted that he had managed to shuck off his boots, socks, braces, and shirt in the time that he had been upstairs. Now all he had on were his trousers and vest. The movie had just started, and was still on the classic Bond opening credits. As unobtrusively as he could, Ianto doled out two slices of pizza onto a plate for Jack, handing it and a bottle of water to him. Jack smiled gratefully.

            “Uh, sir?” Ianto arched an eyebrow at Jack’s feet and legs, which were occupying any space for Ianto on the couch. Jack laughed and pulled his legs up, making room for him.

            Ianto grabbed himself a slice of pizza, plate, napkin, and beer before settling onto the couch and trying his best to balance it all. Before he could get comfortable Jack had stretched his legs back out, placing his feet in Ianto’s lap with a contented sigh. Ianto opened his mouth to say something to the effect of “This is unsanitary and get off,” but stopped himself when he glanced over at Jack. He was staring at the display screen, and his face had smoothed out to the most relaxed Ianto had seen it in…well, in a while. So the feet stayed.

            An hour into the movie the pizza and beer were working their magic on Ianto’s mind, lulling him into a state of blissful fuzziness. Absently his hands had drifted down to Jack’s bare feet and were resting on them, tracing small circles there subconsciously. Jack shifted on the couch and prodded Ianto’s hands gently with his feet. “You gonna give the Captain a foot rub?”

            Embarrassed, Ianto yanked his hands away from Jack’s feet. “Sorry, sorry sir. I didn’t mean to.”

            Ianto sat in awkward silence, staring hard enough at the display screens that he felt he might bore holes into them. A soft cough forced his eyes over to Jack, who was affecting a nonchalant smile. “I wouldn’t mind, you know. A little foot rub.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was the beer, or pizza, or movie, or maybe it was just that Jack obviously needed the contact after today, but Ianto’s hands drifted back down to Jack’s feet and started rubbing. Immediately Jack’s head fell back onto the armrest and his eyes drifted shut. “Oh, yeah. Ianto…”

It was a good thing Jack’s eyes were shut, because Ianto felt his face going beet red at the moan that escaped from Jack’s throat. And the way his Adam’s apple bobbed on the smooth, tan skin of his neck as he swallowed…right. Jack’s feet. Ianto was focusing on rubbing Jack’s feet.

“Better not enjoy this too much, sir. Not a part of my job description: foot rubs for the boss.”

“We’ll just have to add it. Who do you recommend I talk to about adjusting Torchwood records?”

Ianto smiled down at Jack’s feet as he rubbed. At first he was just aimlessly squeezing both feet and pressing down with his thumbs, but after a few twitches from Jack, Ianto began to focus on actually rubbing them, soothing the tension and stress away, muscle by muscle. Jack moaned softly. “Anyone ever tell you that you have magic fingers, Ianto? We’re definitely changing your job description; don’t you fight it! I’ll give you a pay raise to do this.”

Ianto nodded at the screen, fingers still sliding over Jack’s feet. “Why don’t we just watch the movie for now, worry about that tomorrow?” Jack grumbled but obeyed, staying quiet for the rest of the flick. 

By the time the credits started rolling Ianto had noticed Jack drifting a few times, head nodding into the armrest. Carefully, Ianto lifted Jack’s feet and slid out from under them, placing them gently back down on the couch. He picked up the empty pizza box, bottles of water and beer, and napkins and plates. Once everything was in the trash and the table was free from debris, Ianto took a last look around. He would just have to leave his laptop for tonight: he could get it back from Jack in the morning. 

            Jack…Ianto sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his head as he looked down at the sleeping man below him. Sneaking off into his office, Ianto pulled a blanket from a back cabinet. Softly he placed the blanket over Jack before turning to go. A hand on his wrist stopped him, and Ianto turned to look down at Jack’s bleary blue eyes. “Hey.”

            Ianto blinked, swallowing. “Sir?”

            “Thanks, Ianto.”

            Ianto hesitated, but only for a moment. Bending down he kissed Jack on the forehead, so quickly and lightly he might as well not have. “Get your rest, sir. I’ll be back in the morning.” With that, Ianto gently pried Jack’s fingers off his wrist and left the Hub.

Once outside the Tourist Center doors, Ianto pressed his back up against the wall, panting and shaking. _Why did I do that why did I do that it’s Jack, it’s Jack, the man who…oh God, Lisa._ Tears hot in his eyes, Ianto pressed the heels of his hands into them, trying to scrub away the sorrow, the guilt, everything. _Jack just…he_ needed _it, so much…_ a different voice niggled at the back of his mind: you _needed it so much._

Ianto shook his head vigorously, blinking away the tears. Trying to regain his composure, Ianto tugged on his suit jacket, straightened his tie, and set off for the Torchwood car park.    
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack try to relax after the cannibals. Also, first!kiss (sort of).

Ianto winced as he bent down. The bludgeoning he had received at the Breacon Beacons wasn’t really helping him out in his day-to-day Torchwood duties. Hissing from the pain, Ianto gritted his teeth and picked up the trash from the coffee table. He knew he should be at home, knew he should be resting and watching old Benny Hill episodes. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t go home to that empty flat that Lisa would never see, alone with his memories of the past day. 

“What are you doing here? Go home.” Ianto started at the sound of Jack’s voice, and immediately cursed his body as a fresh wave of pain from his ribs forced the air out of his lungs. The pain must have showed on his face, because in a moment Jack was there, hands ghosting over Ianto’s chest like he wasn’t sure if he should touch him or not. Jack’s hand slipped under Ianto’s suit jacket and gently pressed at his ribs. Ianto winced and tried to pull away, but Jack had wrapped a hand around his back and kept him close.

“Have you gone home yet?”

Ianto shrugged. “I showered, changed. But I need to write up a report on what happened out there, reorganize the archives, Tosh has a program running that I think she forgot about after…after, and so I was going to check on that for her. Owen had a body in the temporary autopsy storage that he had finished with, so I was going to move that into permanent storage in the morgue and file that away...”

Ianto’s eyes had been darting around as he spoke to Jack, trying his best not to look him in the eyes. Jack hadn’t moved either: just stood there listening to Ianto, hand wrapped around his back and pressing lightly on his ribs. Finally Jack cut him off, raising his hand away from Ianto’s ribs to cup his face. “Hey,” Ianto’s eyes involuntarily flicked up to Jack’s at the quiet in the man’s voice. Jack didn’t do quiet. “You’re working too hard.”

Ianto shrugged, casting his eyes down again. He was unnerved by Jack’s closeness, by how much he _wanted_ Jack’s closeness. He cast around for something to do with himself. “You know, you saved us all, the conquering hero and all. But you didn’t get any sort of reward…” Ianto’s eyes flicked up to Jack’s again, forcing a playfulness he didn’t feel. When he saw the surprised – even _eager_ – look in Jack’s eyes, he realized what it sounded like he was implying and quickly corrected himself. “I mean, I was thinking you deserved a victory foot rub.”

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. The surprise – lust? – had gone out of Jack’s eyes, and a sort of endeared amusement had replaced it. “No, Ianto, not today. You’re injured, you can barely move. You should be in a hot bath, relaxing at home.” 

            Ianto purposefully ignored the slight leer that had crept into Jack’s voice when he said “hot bath”. “It’s really no trouble at all, sir. I’ll be sitting down while I’m rubbing them, so it’s not like it’s all that exerting.” Jack still looked skeptical at Ianto’s proposed health. Thinking quickly, Ianto tried to figure out something else, some other argument to convince Jack to let him stay in the Hub, if only for a little while longer. Really, he was doing Jack a favor, not himself. Jack could use the comfort, the contact. You _could use the comfort, and the contact_. 

            Jack seemed to be considering Ianto carefully. _Come on Jack, just leave it._ “You should still go home.” Of course he wouldn’t leave it. 

            “I just figured I’d get some work done. With everybody taking some time off, I can actually hear my own thoughts in the Hub.” Pithy witticisms, that was the way to go with Jack.

            “Ianto…” 

            “Jack.”

            The two men stared at each other, each one refusing to back down. Finally Ianto gave in, lowering his eyes. “I’d rather stay here, sir.” Jack sucked in a breath and Ianto stepped back, remembering to dissuade Jack. “Just kind of, empty, at the flat. Nothing to do.”

            Jack’s expression slipped from stern and insistent to more sympathetic. He could see Jack’s mind flitting back to Lisa as he thought. “Oh.”

            “Yeah.”

            Jack’s hands twitched, like he wanted to reach out and touch Ianto again. Ianto stayed still, waiting for a response. Finally, Jack’s face broke into a false grin. “Well, I guess tonight’s kind of a ‘Bond movie’ night anyway, what do you say?”

            Ianto smiled. “I’ll get the movie, sir.” As he turned away Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. One less night he had to spend at home, alone, in his empty flat. The flat that didn’t even feel like a home, that had almost nothing personal or meaningful in it. The Hub was more a home to him now, even with all the slanted looks and worried glances from the other team members; even with all the people who didn’t ask about him or know about him or his life. Ianto glanced over at Jack, who was pulling chips, dip, and drinks out of the fridge. Was there something wrong with him, that a group of people that killed Lisa felt more like family than anyone else? That the place where she died, where he had betrayed the whole team – _and Jack_ – was more home and personal than his flat?

            “You want a beer?” Ianto nodded absently, prodding at Tosh’s display to try and get the movie started. 

            “Yeah, and a bottle of water, too. If you don’t mind, sir.”

            Jack carried the armful of snacks and drinks back to the coffee table, grinning. “No trouble, Ianto. So long as you use those magic fingers to rub my feet, we’re even.”

            Ianto nodded. “Don’t expect this to be a regular occurrence, sir. I’m just offering up my services on account of the past two days, and in honor of your heroism.” Ianto liked this. Slipping into easy banter with Jack felt good, felt secure. There were no darted looks and confused glances; no awkward pauses and almost-touches. Just witty banter among coworkers.

            Ianto managed to figure out the mess of wiring behind Tosh’s display and hook his computer up to it. He flipped through and selected his “comfort Bond” movie: The Man with Golden Gun. When he turned around, Jack had already shucked off most his clothes and stretched his body out along the couch. Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Comfortable, sir?”

            Jack wiggled happily further into the couch. “I’ll be a lot more comfortable when you’re rubbing my feet.”

            Ianto rolled his eyes, smirking as he made his way over to the couch. “I guess I should be grateful you’ve still got vest and trousers on. Up.”

            Jack curled his feet up and Ianto lowered himself carefully down on the couch. His ribs weren’t up to quick movement yet. Sliding his eyes sideways, he noticed Jack carefully laying his feet down in his lap, rather than just dropping them in with violent energy, like Jack would normally. Gently, Jack prodded him with a foot.

            “Alright sir, no need to be impatient.” Jack’s chuckle warmed Ianto’s chest. He tried not to think about why. As the opening credits rolled, Ianto set his hands to work rubbing Jack’s left foot. Jack hummed happily and shifted so that he sank even further into the couch. Ianto’s eyes flickered over to his face, which was focused on the screen. He looked…happy; relaxed. _If only all my troubles fell away with something as simple as a foot massage._ Ianto turned his eyes back to the movie, trying to will himself to relax, fingers pressing circles into Jack’s feet. 

            Ten minutes of blissful silence into the movie, Ianto saw Jack’s head swivel toward him out of the corner of his eye. A moment of silent observation, then “I think Gwen’s in shock over the whole thing.”

            “Quite the shocking experience,” Ianto grumbled.

            Jack shook his head. Sighing, Ianto tore his eyes away from the movie, and turned to look at Jack. “She thought it was aliens, at first.”

            Ianto shrugged, digging a thumb gently into the base of Jack’s big toe. “We all thought it was aliens.”

            Jack rubbed his face and looked away, eyes on the movie again. “It was almost too much for her, the shock that it was people doing this to other people.” Ianto stayed silent as Jack’s head pivoted to look at him again. Ianto bent his head down to focus on rubbing his feet. “You’re not shocked.”

            Ianto sighed, looking up at Jack. “I’m not doing this job out of some misguided sense of humanist pride, Jack. I’ve seen what people can do.” _And where their hubris can lead them._ As their eyes met, briefly, Ianto knew they were both thinking of Canary Whorf. Ianto broke the eye contact and looked back to the movie. His fingers absently moved over Jack’s feet, not really rubbing any more, just tracing light tracks across the bare skin. 

            An uncomfortable silence fell as Ianto tried to ignore Jack’s glances out of the corner of his eye. His hands ghosted over Jack’s feet subconsciously: thumb running over the top of Jack’s big toe, finger pads sliding slowly up and down his sole. He briefly managed to sink back into focusing on the movie, but was drawn out again almost immediately by Jack’s foot prodding him. Ianto winced: Jack had pressed down on a particularly painful bruise forming by his left kidney. “You know, you didn’t sign up for any of this.” Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but Jack kept going. “Not for field work. And Tosh told me that you were brave, trying to get her out of there.”

            “I wasn’t brave.” Ianto stared dead ahead. Jack hadn’t been with him and Tosh in the cellar, hadn’t seen him rant and rave against the rest of the team’s suicidal tendencies. Jack hadn’t seen him cry when that man had “tenderized” him, or when he held the cleaver to his throat, ready to slice. “I wasn’t brave,” Ianto repeated, “I just didn’t care what happened to me.”

            He wasn’t looking at Jack, but he could feel him stiffen beneath his hands. After a moment Jack pulled his feet off Ianto’s lap. Ianto sighed internally. He didn’t want Jack to leave, but then again, it was entirely within Jack’s right to. He was doing this for Jack, not vice versa. He wanted Jack to…to…Ianto grumbled in his head. He didn’t know what he wanted Jack to do, how he wanted Jack to feel. _No, you do know, you just don’t want to say it. You want him to care about you_. Ianto shoved the thought out of his mind and resigned himself to shutting off the movie and getting some work done as soon as Jack left.

            Ianto started in surprise when Jack moved to sit next to him. He put a comforting hand on Ianto’s thigh. “I care.” Ianto stiffened and stared carefully at the display screens. “I care about what happens to everyone on my team.” Ianto told himself that made him breathe easier, but he felt a little pang of sadness from the addendum. Reaching forward, Ianto grabbed his beer and took a swig from it to cover the awkward moment.

            “I’m terrible company, look at me, ruining the fun again. I meant to apologize to you about that, when I brought up…” Ianto paused a moment, “when I brought up Lisa in Breacon Beacons.”

            Ianto chanced a glance at Jack, who seemed more surprised than anything. “Oh, you…wait.” Jack paused and collected his thoughts, confusion evident. “Why did you think I was mad with you?”

            Now it was Ianto’s turn to look confused. “You were mad at me because we were having a laugh and I had to go and be a kill joy.”

            Jack shook his head slowly. “No I wasn’t.”

            Ianto was incredulous. “Yes you were.” Jack shook his head again, and Ianto rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Well then what other reason did you have?” 

            Jack laughed then. “You don’t remember?”

            “Alright Jack, now you’re just being purposefully vague.”

            Jack laughed again and shook his head, turning his body to face Ianto. He gathered up one of his legs and it rested on the couch between them. “I was mad at you because I thought you were lying. Lisa wasn’t the last person you snogged.” Jack was looking much too pleased with himself for Ianto’s liking.

            “Okay…what did you do Jack? Did you retcon me? You couldn’t have, I’m the one who keeps track of how much we have; I would have noticed if one went missing.” 

            Oh, Jack was _much_ too happy for Ianto’s liking. This was going to end horribly. Jack scratched at his chin, mock-thoughtful. “Do you know the last person I snogged?”

            Ianto shrugged. “You started talking about non-human life forms. I assumed it had something to do with a Weevil.” Jack pulled a face and laughed. Ianto laughed with him. It felt too good to laugh with Jack. “Alright sir, I give up. Who was your last snog?”

            “You.”

            Ianto froze, smile fading from his face. “What?”

            Jack hummed. “You were my last snog. And I was yours, which is why I thought you were lying.” 

            “What do you mean I was your last snog? Then you _did_ retcon me!”

            Jack fumed. “No I didn’t! I figured you might remember, but I guess not. I mean, it was more CPR than a proper snog…kind of…”

            Ianto blushed a deep crimson. “You mean, when Lisa…?” Jack nodded. Ianto thought back for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. “How was that CPR, you had me in your arms! Weren’t exactly doing the chest compressions properly, were you?”

Jack widened his eyes in indignation. “Hey, I had just come back to life! There was a lot to focus on.”

Ianto warmed up to the topic. “Well, apparently your reputation has been grossly exaggerated.” He arched an eyebrow. 

Jack grinned lewdly. “No, I think I upheld it. Well, the part about trying to shag anything, even if it’s half-dead.”

Ianto shook his head, grinning wider. “But I don’t even remember the kiss. Must not have been very impressive; quite the let-down after all the talk of Captain Jack Harkness I used to hear at One.” A flush crept up Ianto’s neck and across his cheeks. He knew what he was asking for, what he was getting himself into. And the worst part was, he wanted it. _Oh, bollocks, I want it_. He wanted it too much.

Sure enough, Jack leaned in, a grin creasing his face. Ianto breathed a shaky, deep breath, the smell of Jack’s pheromones filling him. _Do I just want him because of those? Are they playing tricks with my mind?_ But he knew that couldn’t be true, because he thought about Jack even when he wasn’t around. Ianto pouted slightly. “It figures, I get a kiss from the famous Captain Jack, and I’m not even awake to enjoy it.”

Jack quirked an eyebrow. They were close now, steady leaning from the both of them making it so that their lips were centimeters apart. “ _Would_ you enjoy it?” 

Ianto’s eyes flicked down to Jack’s lips. _Bollocks bollocks bloody hell fucking bollocks._ He _would_ enjoy it. And it was wrong, and it was too soon after Lisa, and he was still beaten and bruised and shaking from the events early today, but…Jack’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips and Ianto’s eyes widened. _Damn it_. A little hesitantly, and looking away from Jack, Ianto nodded.

The next thing he knew Jack’s lips were on him: needy, desperate, but gentle. Ianto opened his mouth and Jack’s tongue slipped in, sliding over his repetitively. He felt Jack’s hands come up to cup his face, and Ianto melted a bit into the kiss. It was just a kiss, but it made Ianto’s stomach flutter and head go dizzy. It was brilliant. Too soon, Jack broke the kiss, dragging Ianto’s lower lip out a little ways with his teeth, then going back in and pecking him on the lips once before pulling back entirely. His hands stayed on Ianto’s face, thumbs rubbing small caresses across his cheekbones.

Ianto’s eyes snapped open, even though he wanted to keep them closed forever. _Don’t want to look like I enjoyed it too much_. Jack was smirking at him. Ianto narrowed his eyes, huffy. “Don’t go getting too proud of yourself, sir. I didn’t remember the first one, after all.”

Jack’s response was to dart forward and snog Ianto viciously. Normally, Ianto wouldn’t have protested, but pain lanced through his ribs and he gasped. Jack pulled back, concern etched in his features. Ianto laughed, grimacing slightly. “Sorry, sir. Looks like your libido will have to be patient.”

Jack grinned, but then his expression softened and he pressed his forehead against Ianto’s. “You need to go home. Get some sleep; heal up. The Hub and I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Ianto tentatively pressed his lips to Jack. Slowly and gently they kissed, until Jack pulled away. “Go,” he mumbled against Ianto’s lips. Ianto nodded, but leaned forward for another soft kiss. He felt Jack sigh into the kiss, and his arms wrapped carefully around him. Ianto decided he could spend a long, long time kissing Jack Harkness. 

Reluctance obvious, Jack pushed Ianto away and held him at arms’-length. His sternness was somewhat belied by a thumb gently brushing over the fabric of Ianto’s shirt. “Go home, Ianto Jones. And that’s an order.”

Standing, Ianto detangled his laptop from Tosh’s display. He made an attempt at cleaning up, but Jack was already shoving him in the direction of the Torchwood car park. “No. I’ll clean it up, for once.”

Ianto started down the steps to the floor of the Hub, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his elbow. He turned, and Jack pressed his lips to his forehead. Ianto was startled by the gentleness of the gesture. Pulling back, Jack looked him directly in the eyes, a hand cupping his face. “You’re alright to drive yourself home?”

Ianto nodded. He actually was. 

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after KKBB + information from “Virus”; Jack and Ianto reconcile after Jack’s return.

The dinner had gone surprisingly well. The team had laughed and joked with Jack, telling him increasingly elaborate stories about aliens they had to face when he was away; including all of the embarrassing mishaps, of course. Jack had laughed until tears were streaming down his face. It felt…good, thought Ianto. It felt right, having Jack back. It almost felt like he had never left. Plus the five star hotel, fine dinner, and day off, all helped ease the transition.

Once the last of the wine had been drunk and the last bits of chocolate cake licked off the tips of fingers, the team begrudgingly got up and started off to their separate rooms. Each turned to hug Jack and welcome him back, Owen and Tosh first. Gwen seemed to be hanging back, waiting to say goodnight to him last, but Ianto was having none of that. If there was one of them that deserved a private conversation with Jack, it was him. He nodded at Gwen. “Go on then.” 

Gwen smiled stiffly at him, but she acquiesced. Even she could recognize that him and Jack deserved some time to get things…sorted. She reached up and hugged Jack tightly, whispering something in his ear. To Ianto’s surprise, she turned around and hugged him goodnight, too. “Don’t let him off too easy, yeah?”

Ianto smiled into the hug, watching Jack watch them. “You know me.”

Gwen pulled away from the hug, holding Ianto at arm’s length and smiling. “Exactly.” She gave him a particularly motherly look and patted him on the arm, before turning and walking off toward her room. 

Now it was just him and Jack, alone, in the hotel lobby. Ianto coughed and looked down at his feet, then up at Jack, then back down at his feet. Out of the corner of his eye Ianto could see Jack was doing something similar. “This wasn’t the date.”

Ianto glanced up at the abruptness of Jack’s statement. He almost seemed to be…blushing? He seemed to realize how confusing he sounded and corrected himself. “I mean, I…I mean, I’m going to take you on a proper date. Without the team. Not that this wasn’t good, but, yeah. You deserve a proper date.”

Oh, buggeration. Ianto felt his heart melt, just like it had when he realized Jack was asking him out on a date in the office. Since that one simple question, “Interested?” Ianto knew that he was lost, again. Jack had him, completely and utterly, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. 

Ianto sighed and closed the space between himself and Jack. “Come on, Jack. You’ve had a hard day,” Ianto smiled softly, “how about a foot rub?”

Ianto’s heart pitter-pattered again at the smile that lit up Jack’s face. “Ianto Jones, you don’t know how happy that makes me.”

Ianto just shrugged nonchalantly. “I have some idea.”

They walked back to Jack’s room in silence. Every once in a while Ianto would glance over at Jack, or feel Jack glancing back over at him, but they never made eye contact. It was like a game they played: look at the other when he wasn’t looking. Ianto was just glad Jack was back, here, with him. 

Jack opened the door to his room and held it for Ianto, guiding him in with a hand on the small of his back. Ianto told himself that he didn’t shiver a little in pleasure from the contact, but he knew it was a lie. Automatically Ianto helped Jack out of his coat as soon as he shut the door. Carefully he hung it up in the hotel closet; all the while watching as Jack stood awkwardly in the middle of his hotel room.

Sighing, Ianto turned and gestured to the loveseat. “Boots off, come on.” Jack grinned at Ianto and set to work shucking off his boots and socks, before plopping himself comfortably on the loveseat. Ianto went over to him then, nodding at Jack’s legs, who tucked them up obediently to give Ianto room to sit. 

Once seated Jack rested his feet onto Ianto’s lap. Instantly Ianto could feel months of tension leave himself. Jack was back. Jack was back, and he was here, with him, feet propped up in his lap like he had never left. Cautiously Ianto raised his hands to Jack’s feet and began to rub, thumbs pressing small lines up and down. Jack groaned and Ianto could have cried at the noise. Jack’s feet were under his hands again, Jack was sitting there with him, really there…Ianto swallowed and controlled himself, concentrating on the motions of his fingers and thumbs.

Ianto had so many questions to ask Jack, but he waited. Jack would only reveal as much as he wanted to, and pushing him wouldn’t do any good. After a moment Jack’s weight shifted and he leaned forward, rubbing a hand up and down Ianto’s arm. Ianto continued his ministrations, but looked over at Jack and smiled. “Really, how are you?”

Ianto’s smile softened at the concerned – almost _scared_ – note in Jack’s voice. In the face of such honest emotion, Ianto could only reply back equally. “Better. It was…it wasn’t good, at first. It got better. Now it’s good again.”

Jack nodded, lost in thought. His thumb subconsciously stroked up and down Ianto’s arm, until he broke contact and leaned back again.

Ianto ventured a question. “And you, Jack? Are you alright?”

Jack grinned weakly. “Much better, now.”

Ianto nodded. “Good.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ianto reveling in the feel of Jack’s skin beneath his hands. He hadn’t felt the smooth, warm slide of it in months; it was like he was dying of thirst and now was gulping down mouthfuls of water. Risking a glance at Jack, he saw his head was thrown back, eyes closed in rapture, lips parted slightly. Quickly Ianto repressed a surge of arousal at the sight. Time enough for that later.

“Do you want to know what happened?”

Ianto looked down, embarrassed that Jack had felt him looking. “Only if you want to say.”

Jack brought his head back up to look at Ianto. His breath caught in his throat: Jack’s gaze made him feel like there was no one else in the world. It was terrified, and vulnerable, and…Ianto broke eye contact and looked back down at Jack’s feet. “I went and found the Doctor.” Ianto nodded, not daring to say anything. “We went to the end of the universe. Temporally, not physically. He told me he could never fix me, that I was…” Jack tilted his head in that little cocky way he did so often, “wrong. Then we came back here. We were following the Master. He’s another Timelord.”

“Like the Doctor?”

Jack shook his head. “No. He’s, well, you know him actually. He’s Harold Saxon.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Jack laughed. “Well, he took over, became Prime Minister. Then…” Jack swallowed tightly and glanced at Ianto before looking away. “Well, you wouldn’t remember it. But then…there was a whole year that never happened. A paradox-year.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack ran a hand through his hair. “It’s hard to explain. Okay, so you know when Saxon killed the President of the United States?” Ianto nodded. “Well, right after that, a whole year happened that nobody remembers. Nobody except those of us who were at the center of it all: me, the Doctor, the Master, Martha Jones –the Doctor’s companion – and a half-dozen others. The Master took over the world, unleashed the Tocalfane, and kept me and the Doctor captive.”

Ianto’s fingers stuttered in their soothing circles briefly. Jack noticed. “It’s alright, I’m here.”

“Did he…did he figure it out?” Ianto swallowed thickly.

“Yeah. He’s a Timelord, he knows just by looking at me.”

“So…”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled tightly at Ianto.

“How many times?”

“Lost track. Few hundred.”

“Shit.”

Jack shrugged off Ianto’s concern. “It’s alright. Martha Jones managed to escape, and went around the world, spreading the word of the Doctor. One year and one day later, the entire world thought the name ‘Doctor’, all at once. Magnified by the Archangel network, the thought brought the Doctor strength, and he was able to defeat the Master. I destroyed the paradox machine that the Master had Gerry-rigged inside the TARDIS, and the entire world reverted right back to the moment after the President was assassinated, before the paradox started.”

Ianto frowned. “Wait, what was the paradox?”

“Oh! Oh, sorry, left that part out.” Jack grinned sheepishly. “The Tocalfane were humans from the end of the universe. They had run out of light and resources, so they came back in time to kill all of us off and live here.”

“So they were killing off their own ancestors.”

“Yup. Paradox.”

Ianto nodded. “Where was Torchwood in all of this? I mean, if you were back on Earth…” Ianto frowned, “why didn’t you come to us? We could have helped you, Jack.”

Ianto felt Jack stiffen beneath his hands. Soothingly he kept pressing circles into Jack’s feet, easing the tension away even as it welled up. “The Master sent you all on a mission to the Himalayas, to get you out of the way.”

Ianto shook his head. “But once the Tocalfane descended, we must have realized something was wrong. Where were we, Jack?” Ianto’s throat constricted. There were only two answers to his question. Either they had failed Jack, completely and utterly, or the Master killed them. Neither option sounded good.

“I don’t know. I guess you died; the Master had me tied up on the Valiant, I couldn’t exactly go looking for you.”

Ianto arched an eyebrow and stopped rubbing Jack’s feet. “You’re lying.”

Jack pulled his feet away. “No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You’ve got a tell.”

Jack sidled toward Ianto on the couch, smiling slightly condescendingly. “Ianto, I’m an ex-conman. Conmen don’t have tells.”

Ianto put on his best patronizing tone. “Well, I suppose the people you were conning weren’t looking where I was.”

Automatically, Jack’s eyes flicked down to his crotch. Ianto laughed and shook his head. “Honestly, Jack. No.” He nodded at Jack’s feet. “You curl your toes.”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned at Ianto. “Remind me never to play poker in sandals.”

Jack was close to Ianto; Ianto knew what he wanted. As Jack’s head tilted and he leaned in for a kiss, Ianto pressed his hand to his chest. “No, Jack. What happened to us?” He could see Jack didn’t want to answer, but he needed to know. “Please.”

Jack slid back down the couch, reluctant to respond. Silently Ianto gathered his feet back up in his lap and rubbed them up and down, reassuringly. For a moment Jack was silent, staring pensively at Ianto’s hands moving over his feet. “The Master found you.”

Ianto nodded. He figured something like that. 

“He found you, all of you, and brought you in front of me.”

_“Jack!”_

_ “Ianto!” _

_ “Oh, God, Jack, what’s he done to you?” _

_ “Shut up, Ianto, it doesn’t matter. Can you escape? Where are the others?” _

_ “I…I don’t know. I think…I think they’re dead, Jack. I think he killed all of us. Except me.” _

_ “Why? Why did he bring you? Ianto…” _

_ “I didn’t say anything, Jack, I didn’t…” _

_ “Oh, look at the lovely couple!” _

_ “Master, what are you doing? Why did you bring him here?” _

_ “Oh, Jackie boy. I thought you’d like to see your little pet one last time.” _

_ “Ianto, get away! Please, please, escape…” _

_ “Jack…” _

_ “Oh, isn’t this sweet! Sends shivers down my spine, seeing true love. It  _ is _true love, isn’t it, Jack? Although…can something wrong like you love?”_

_ “Ianto…I’m so sorry…Ianto…” _

_ “Jack, I…” _

_ “Don’t speak. Don’t give him anything.” _

_ “Oh, Jack, but I already know. That’s why I brought him here. I captured your girlie first, you know, the tough one. Wasn’t so tough when I was done with her. Told me all about your boy-toy here. Not like it was much of a secret, the way he was combing the galaxy, looking for you. So then I killed girlie, then your doctor, then the pretty Asian girl. Made her watch the doctor die, since she seemed to care so much about him. Finally I was left with Ianto Jones.” _

_ “I’m sorry, Jack.” _

_ “Nothing to be sorry for, Ianto.” _

_ “Oh, this is just wonderful! I get a man who can’t die, and he has a  _ lover _who can! Oh what fun we’ll have. Should I drag it out, Jackie? Make it last days and days? Or should I do it quick, then leave him here with you, letting you wallow in your own guilt? So many choices…”_

“Brought only you in front of me.” Jack corrected himself, clarifying the singular in his sentence. Ianto started at the revelation. “He killed Gwen, Owen, and Tosh on his own. But then he brought you to me.”

_“I’m a rather busy man, you know, Jack.”_

_ “Couldn’t tell, with the time you manage to spend with me every day.” _

_ “Oh I so like your fighting spirit, Jack! Tell me, does the boy-toy have your same spirit?” _

_ “If anyone is the boy-toy here, it’s Jack. Now get your hands off of the suit.” _

_ “Oh, he  _ does _! Well, I simply_ can’t _pass up an opportunity like this. Let’s go with dragging it out nice and slow for days. You’ll be begging me to kill your lover, by the end.”_

_ “I’m sorry, Jack.” _

_ “I’m so sorry, Ianto.” _

“Tortured you. In front of me. Made me ask for your death, to spare you more suffering.” Ianto stared into Jack’s eyes, seeing the tears well up in them at the memories. “The only thing that kept me going was the thought that the Doctor would fix it. That somehow, you’d come back. You’d come back to me.”

Ianto swallowed thickly, tears springing to his eyes. “I thought…” He sucked in a breath and tried again. “I thought you left because…because of me. Or, because I wasn’t good enough. Thought you didn’t care.”

“Ianto.” Jack tucked his legs under himself and crawled over to Ianto. He cupped Ianto’s face in one hand. “Even the Master knew how much you mean to me. You’d have to be blind not to know.”

Damn him. Damn Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto felt his eyes flutter closed at the touch; felt himself lean into the firm caress like an affirmation of life. He couldn’t help himself: Jack was like a drug, and he was hopelessly and forever hooked. “Ianto.” Ianto opened his eyes to see Jack peering into them. “Do you forgive me?”

“Jack, you’re a right fool, you know that?” Jack’s face crumpled a little and Ianto sighed. “But you’re _my_ right fool, understood?”

The relief that washed over Jack’s face was so heartbreaking that tears began to spill from Ianto’s eyes. He leaned forward and the two of them collapsed into the kiss, tears tracking down their faces to mix on their lips. 

            That night, they…well, Ianto couldn’t call it anything other than making love. That’s what it felt like, to him anyways. It was in the shaking of Jack’s fingers when he prepared Ianto, in the hitch of breath as he entered him, in the groan that came out more like a sob when he said Ianto’s name as he came. 

Afterwards they lay in the hotel bed, limbs tangled around each other in sweaty ecstasy. Jack’s fingers were roaming along Ianto’s body: caressing his face, stroking his hair, running his finger pads up and down Ianto’s thighs and arms and stomach. Ianto sighed beneath his touch, feeling their heartbeats return to normal. He didn’t want this night to end, didn’t want the next day to come and for them to have to return to work and danger and…Torchwood.

            “Hey.”

Ianto hummed a response and only moved to burrow his face further into Jack’s neck. He breathed deep, filling his lungs with Jack’s pheromones. _God_ , he had missed that smell. He had missed Jack’s smell, and touch, and heat, and just the security he got from the closeness of him and his body…

“Hey, you awake?”

“Thanks to you.” Ianto grumbled.

Jack’s chuckle reverberated through his body, and Ianto wiggled himself into position so he could look into his eyes. “What is it?”

“Nothing. I just wanted you to stay awake.”

Ianto sighed. He leaned forward and captured Jack’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I’m here,” he mumbled into Jack’s lips. Jack’s arms tightened around him, hands rubbing up and down his back.

“I came back for you.”

Ianto kissed him again. “I know.”

Jack sighed into the kiss. Ianto pulled back, frowning. “What _do_ you lose?”

Jack frowned up at him, blue eyes confused. “What do you mean?”

Ianto traced a hand down Jack’s jaw line. “What John said. He asked you what it cost you, every time you came back.” 

He could tell Jack’s reluctance in the way his body tensed. “Do we have to talk about it?”

Gently, Ianto brushed at Jack’s hair. “No. Not if you don’t want to.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“I’ll be sure to remind you of that, constantly.”

Jack’s low chuckle warmed Ianto’s chest. Reluctantly he rolled off Jack, disentangling himself from the sheets and leaving the warm cocoon of the bed. “Hey, where you going?”

Ianto didn’t bother turning around. “Just to the bathroom, Captain. Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.”

“No hurry. I’ll just lay back and enjoy the view.”

Ianto gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror as he washed his hands. Jack had peppered him with hickeys, trying to capture every centimeter of Ianto in his mouth and lave it with his tongue. Thank goodness his suits covered almost everything. He didn’t want to have to explain to Gwen why he had fallen back into Jack’s arms so quickly. No one on the team needed to know about the Year That Never Was besides him.

Sliding back into bed, Ianto re-tangled himself around Jack, who responded in kind. “So, how long do we have to stay in the hotel?”

Ianto could feel Jack smiling into his hair. “Oh, until at least this afternoon, definitely.” 

“Mm. Well, I noticed you have quite the large bathtub in this room.”

“Hm. Interesting.”

“Lots of things you can do with a bathtub that size.”

“I can think of a few.”

“There’s quite a list.”  
  
  
  
nd">


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto enjoy a soak the morning after Jack came back. Their morning is irritatingly interrupted by the team.

Ianto sank down further into the bathtub, sighing happily. His head rested against the cool tile behind him, and the warm water gently caressed away his aches and pains. Don’t get him wrong: he was happy Jack was back. He really was. But four times in one night, after three months of zero sexual activity outside of his own hand…it was a bit much, for him and his body. Ianto winced and shifted, sliding further down into the water. 

Eyes closed, he heard the bathroom door open, and Jack’s bare feet slapping on the tile floor. A moment later a hand was gently stroking his hair, before it slid down to his neck and encouraged him to sit up. Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Jack, who was standing naked above him. “Can I come in?”

Ianto sighed but moved forward in the tub, allowing Jack to slip in behind him. There was some jostling of limbs, some water spilling over the edge of the tub, but then Ianto was leaning back against Jack, who had his legs and arms wrapped around him. Ianto allowed his eyes to fall shut again and sighed as he felt Jack rest his chin on top of his head. ****

“Kind of early, isn’t it?”

“Only for you. It’s already past nine.” Jack’s feet were rubbing against Ianto’s – he wasn’t sure if it was consciously or not. Ianto smiled at the sensation.

“Why didn’t you wake me? I wanted to test the full capabilities of the tub with you.”

Ianto pulled a hand out of the water and held it in front of him, checking for wrinkles. “I know you did. Which is why I didn’t wake you: needed to soak for a bit first before you came in.”

Jack wiggled behind him, and Ianto felt his burgeoning erection pressing against him. “Well, I’m in now. Why don’t we…”

Abruptly Ianto turned over, pressing his chest against Jack’s and looking into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Jack in reprisal. “You know, I haven’t had sex in three months, and I don’t have the healing abilities you do.” He gave Jack a significant look. “My body could use a rest.”

Jack smirked. “Hence the soak.”

“Hence the soak,” Ianto agreed.

Jack’s smirk turned to a frown after a few moments’ consideration. “You haven’t had sex the whole time I’ve been gone?”

Ianto shrugged, attempting nonchalance. “No. Torchwood keeps you occupied, you know how it is.” Not exactly the most truthful statement on Ianto’s part. He had gone out to clubs, looking to pick someone up. But whenever he was dancing with a cute guy, or chatting with one at the bar, or one time – embarrassingly enough – in an alleyway with pants halfway down, he would suddenly realize that he reminded him of Jack. The hair, the teeth, the eyes, the build… _something_ about him made him think of Jack, and he would realize with a start that he was attracted to them for exactly that reason. So he had never been able to go through with it. Jack’s presence was too great, even when he wasn’t around.

Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto. “Well, we can give your body a rest. What about…”

Teasingly, Ianto slid a hand down between them and pressed two fingers against Jack’s perineum. Beneath him, Jack arched forward and gasped. Ianto remained cool. “You were saying?”

Jack reached up and grabbed the back of Ianto’s neck, pulling him in for a more vicious kiss. Ianto allowed his fingers to slide further back, pressing gently against Jack’s entrance. He pressed in, but then pulled back when he felt Jack tense. “Needs lubricant…” Ianto mumbled. Jack nodded sheepishly.

“It’s been three months for you, it’s been over a year for me.”

Ianto cast his eyes around the bathtub, eyes landing on the soap. As he slicked up his hands he glanced at Jack beneath wet lashes. “You didn’t have sex the entire time you were away?”

Jack laughed. “Didn’t really have the opportunity. The Doctor doesn’t really care about stuff like that, and then the Master had me chained up on the Valiant. Not exactly the bar scene.”

Ianto nodded silently, then slipped his fingers under the water. To his surprise, Jack gripped his wrist and stopped him. Ianto glanced up, and their eyes met. “But, you know, even if I had the chance…I wouldn’t. I mean, I flirt, but…I know you wouldn’t want me to.”

Ianto broke eye contact, blushing red at the confession of exclusivity. “I never said…”

“I know. But…” Jack paused, searching for words. Finally he grinned. “You’ve got me all to yourself.” 

Ianto didn’t know what to say to this, so he opted to kiss Jack, in lieu of speech. Jack seemed to understand, and his hands reached up to cup Ianto’s face. Ianto’s fingers drifted back down to Jack’s entrance. He slid one carefully in, soap gripped in the remaining fingers. Gradually he worked two more of his fingers in, lubricating Jack with the soap as he did so. Soon Jack was gasping beneath him, hips thrusting against his. “Ianto, okay, fine, come on…”

As Ianto slicked himself up with the soap, Jack hooked his legs around Ianto’s back, canting his hips up in invitation. Ianto’s hands were shaking as they gripped Jack’s hips beneath the water. He had missed this. He had missed feeling Jack around him, feeling Jack’s walls clench down on him, the tight warm heat…

“Ianto, just _do it_ already. Killing me, here…” Ianto took a breath and pushed himself in. 

            Both men groaned at the sensation. Jack’s head fell backwards, knocking against the tile behind him. Ianto’s fingernails dug into Jack’s hips beneath the water, his body taut with the control he was forcing himself to maintain. Jack felt _so good_ around him – better than he remembered, even. Once he was fully buried in Jack, Ianto lay forward, panting with pleasure. His ear pressed to Jack’s chest; he could hear Jack’s heart racing beneath him. 

            Jack’s hips moved beneath him, erection sliding between their stomachs. Ianto smiled and pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. He felt Jack’s whole body twitch in response. “Ianto…”

            Ianto pulled out and thrust in more forcefully, and Jack moaned. Groaning, Ianto lifted himself up from Jack’s chest, hands gripping at his hips again for better leverage. Steadily he built the pace, thrusting into Jack deliberately each time. 

            Jack couldn’t take it, and soon his hands were scrambling to grip the sides of the tub, hips thrusting down mercilessly on Ianto. The water sloshed over the edge of the tub with their increased movement, but Ianto ignored it. Removing one hand from Jack’s hip, Ianto gripped Jack’s erection beneath the water and began stroking it. Jack moaned. “Oh, good, Ianto…love that…the water…” 

            Ianto huffed in response. “Oh, so it’s the water doing this to you? Not enjoying _this_?” Ianto thrust his hips forward particularly forcefully, and delighted as Jack’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Oh, but that was _too_ sexy. Ianto’s hips stuttered at the sight before he regained control and continued his more brutal pace.

            “No, no, you’re so good…” Jack mumbled reassurances. One hand unclenched itself from the side of the tub and reached down, seeking out Ianto’s hand that still gripped his hip. Their fingers interlocked, and Ianto swiped his thumb across the head of Jack’s cock in appreciation. Abruptly Jack groaned and came, come floating into the bathwater. 

            Ianto felt Jack’s muscles clench around him, and after one, two, three thrusts, he came inside Jack, mumbling incoherent terms of endearment. Exhausted, Ianto collapsed against Jack, doing his best to ignore the less-than-clean bathwater they were lying in. Carefully he pulled out of Jack, noting the slight tug as he did so. He reached down between them and rubbed soothing fingers over Jack’s entrance, peppering his jaw with kisses as he did so.

            “Sorry. Water washes away the lubrication. Shouldn’t have…”

            Jack’s arms wrapped around Ianto and squeezed him tight. “If you’re about to say that we shouldn’t have done that, then I need to work harder on my technique. That was _perfect_ , sore ass be damned.”

            Ianto laughed into Jack’s neck, then pulled back to look at him. Jack was smiling, blue eyes still glassy in his post-orgasmic haze. Ianto planted a brief kiss on Jack’s lips before tapping him on the chest. “Alright, I can’t stand it anymore. Get up so I can drain the bathwater.” Before Jack could protest, Ianto pressed his fingers to Jack’s lips. “And I promise we’ll refill it immediately afterwards and sit in it as long as you want. I just can’t sit in bathwater knowing our come is floating around in it.”

            Jack’s nose wrinkled and he laughed. “Trust you Welsh to ruin the fun.” Still, he allowed himself to be hauled out of the bathtub by Ianto and stood patiently by as the bath drained. Well, almost patiently. Ianto had to fend off his advances and suggestions of a bathroom floor shag. Ianto quickly informed Jack that a bathroom floor shag would be dirty, uncomfortable, cold, and besides, he wasn’t about to be able to get it up again so soon, so the entire idea was moot. Jack reluctantly saw reason and sat on the toilet as he watched Ianto turn the water back on and refill the tub.

            Ten minutes later and they were sitting comfortably in the tub: clean, warm bathwater soaking into their skin. Ianto sighed and wiggled in Jack’s embrace. “I suppose we have to go back to the Hub by five or so, yeah?”

            He felt Jack’s head shake behind him. “Nah. Let’s stay another night. The Rift’ll take care of itself.”

            Ianto’s hand drifted down to Jack’s thigh and began rubbing lines up and down it. “I have a feeling that the Rift won’t just behave because you and I want some time for us to shag each other senseless in a hotel.”

            “If only the Rift worked that way.”

            “If the Rift obeyed your libido, we’d never have anything coming through.”

            Jack shifted and managed to tap Ianto’s foot with his. “Hey, I didn’t make you so irresistible. Can’t help myself.” Jack bent his neck and nibbled on one of Ianto’s ears. 

            Ianto laughed, then groaned as a tongue swiped over the shell of his ear. “No Jack, not again…”

            Jack’s hand drifted down toward Ianto’s groin, but Ianto batted it away. “No fun,” Jack grumbled.

            A banging on the door startled both men, and some of the fresh bathwater sloshed over the side. Ianto glared at the wet floor; Jack glared at the hotel door. “Who the hell is bothering us?”

            “Housekeeping?” Ianto ventured a guess.

            “I put a ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the door, it shouldn’t be housekeeping.” Jack made as if to pull away, but Ianto turned around and flattened himself against him.

            “When did you do that?” Ianto asked innocently.

            “Between times three and four. I figured we’d want to ‘sleep in’.” Jack leered at Ianto, who rolled his eyes. “Come on, let me up.” The banging on the door was growing more insistent, and Jack struggled to push Ianto off of him.

            Ianto shook his head. “Come on, Jack, let them knock. I’m comfortable.” He leaned forward and kissed Jack deeply, tongue probing his mouth.

            Jack moaned into the kiss, but pressed a hand against Ianto’s chest. “No, let me up.” When it became obvious pushing Ianto wouldn’t work, Jack hooked his hands beneath Ianto’s armpits and hauled him up and off of him, setting him back on the other end of the tub. Ianto laughed and scrambled at Jack’s legs, still trying to make him stay. 

            Jack managed to disentangle Ianto from around his legs and step out of the bath. Ianto leaned back and sighed dramatically in the tub, batting half-heartedly at the water. He frowned as Jack wrapped a towel around his waist, disappointed at his obstructed view of Jack’s arse. Still, probably best not to give housekeeping a thrill: the sight of a wet, naked Jack Harkness was enough to get the most prudish person interested. “Well if it is housekeeping, get some more towels. The floor in here is soaked. You might survive cracking your head on the tiles if you slip and fall, but I won’t.”

            Jack waved over his shoulder at Ianto as he trudged to the door. Without looking through the peephole he opened it. “Listen, we put the sign on there for a reason. But while you’re here, we could use some towels…”

            “Jack, put some clothes on. We have some Rift data we wanted to go over with you, bring you up to speed.” Gwen barged past Jack, into the hotel room. Owen and Tosh followed.

            “I’ve done a lot of work with the Rift predictor program over the last few months. You saw it in action when John had the bomb attached to his chest, but I thought you might want to know how it worked.” Tosh was fiddling with her PDA as she walked past Jack, joining Gwen on the loveseat.

            Owen, in the meantime, headed for the bathroom. “Hey, need to take a leak, don’t mind me.”

            “Oh, and we couldn’t find Ianto.” Gwen’s voice drifted from the sitting area. “He wasn’t in his room, so we thought maybe he went down to get some breakfast, but we didn’t see him in the hotel restaurant…”

            “Oh bloody hell!”

            Owen stared at Ianto, fly already undone in his quest to go to the bathroom. Ianto buried his face in his hands, flushing red and sighing deeply. Bloody Torchwood. “Owen, if you could just…”

            Owen quickly backed out of the bathroom and shouted to the girls: “Found Ianto!”

            Within seconds Gwen and Tosh were standing in the doorway, staring at an increasingly irritated Ianto. “Oh. Well, yeah. You did.”

            Jack, having recovered from the room invasion, was grinning broadly behind the other three team members. Ianto glared daggers at him, before returning his attention to the team. “Yes, you’ve found me. Now if you could please…” Ianto made a shooing motion with his hand.

            Tosh recovered from the shock most quickly, and grabbed Owen and Gwen in both hands. “Right, sorry Ianto. Come _on_.” She dragged them away, pulling them back into the hotel room.

            Jack slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, grinning broadly. Ianto groaned and banged his forehead against the side of the tub. “So much for secrecy…” Ianto mumbled.

            In a moment, Jack was kneeling next to him, hand stroking through his wet hair. “Hey, it’s alright. Come on,” Jack slipped his hand under Ianto’s chin and pushed up, forcing Ianto to look at him, “at least you’re getting laid.”

            Ianto rolled his eyes, but let Jack kiss him anyway. Hauling himself up out of the water, Ianto accepted the towel Jack proffered him, scrubbing his hair with it before wrapping it around his waist. He let Jack kiss him deeply one last time before he opened the door, stepping out to face his teammates.

            Immediately Gwen’s eyes locked onto all of the love bites and hickeys peppering Ianto’s body. Ianto did his best not to seem embarrassed. 

            “So, what was so important that we needed to have a team meeting in my hotel room at…” Jack glanced at the bedside clock, “ten thirty in the morning?”

            Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, barely keeping himself covered with the towel. Ianto opted to stand and try to look professional, somehow. 

            Gwen and Tosh glanced at each other sheepishly. Owen raised a hand. “Right, well, I didn’t think it was that important. Girls woke me up and dragged me down here. Figured if I had to be awake, then you should be too, Harkness.” Owen spared a glance for Ianto. “Figured you were already up, doing something…” Owen waved a hand “I don’t know, Ianto-y.”

            Jack raised an eyebrow and leered. “Well, you were right with the first point, Ianto was already _up_ , and as for the second half,” Jack leered, “ _I_ was the one doing something Ianto-y…” 

            “Jack!” Ianto’s eyes narrowed and Jack clamped his mouth shut, although a grin played at its corners.

            “Right, don’t need to know this…” Owen rubbed a hand over his eyes.

            Abruptly Tosh stood up. “You know, I think that this really isn’t that important. I mean, it’s important…” Ianto would have smiled at Tosh’s conflict over her desire to show her work and the inappropriateness of the situation, if said inappropriateness was not centered partially on his state of undress. “It can wait,” Tosh concluded, smiling softly.

            Owen followed Tosh to the door, eagerness to leave evident. Gwen stood more reluctantly, wringing her hands. “I…” Gwen focused on Ianto, biting her lip as her gaze traveled over the love bites again. She walked over to Ianto and looked up at him. “Are you alright?”

            Ianto nodded, sighing. “It’s fine, Gwen.”

            She chewed her lip some more, but then nodded. Swiftly she stood on tiptoes and kissed Ianto on the cheek, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. “Alright. I know you can take care of yourself…” she grinned before her concern returned, “but just…take care of yourself, yeah?”

            Ianto smiled thinly. “Yeah.” Ianto watched as Gwen left and closed the door behind her. 

            As soon as the door clicked shut, strong arms wrapped around him. Ianto leaned back into Jack’s embrace, closing his eyes and sighing. “Guess we should get dressed: start our day? Do something productive?”

            Jack’s teeth nipped at Ianto’s earlobe before drifting further down to graze his neck. “Thought we were being productive…” Jack began planting small kisses on Ianto’s neck.

            Ianto hummed happily, eyes sliding closed. “As in, take care of some Torchwood business.”

            “This is Torchwood business,” Jack mumbled between kisses.

            “Jack…”

            “Ianto…”

            Ianto sighed, then turned around and began pushing Jack toward the bed. “Alright, once more! Once more and then we have to get dressed and get breakfast.”

            Jack grinned as the backs of his legs bumped into the edge of the bed. He sat down, dragging Ianto into his lap. “What if I want breakfast in bed?”

            Ianto kissed Jack, and they lay back on the bed, tongues stroking over each other languidly, lips applying slight suction. “Maybe.” Ianto groaned as Jack’s tongue stroked the top of his mouth. “Just this once.” Towels fell away as they pushed themselves further up on the bed. “As long as you don’t get any crumbs in the bed.”

            As Jack took them both into his hand and pumped firmly, he grinned. “Oh, I’ll eat every last bit…”    
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after “Out of the Rain”, Jack attempts to coax Ianto into revealing what bothered him so much about this particular case. As the title suggests, reversal of the normal order: Jack rubs Ianto’s feet.

 

Ianto was brooding in the Archives. His brooding had taken on the form of reorganizing the 1900-1910 lists of “Phantasmagoria Sightings”, and he was currently sitting on the ground, surrounded by papers in shin-high stacks. 

So lost was he in making out the handwriting on the sheets of paper that he didn’t hear Jack sneaking up behind him. “Hey.” Ianto tilted his head in acknowledgment. A hand brushed through his hair before coming to rest on his shoulder. It squeezed reassuringly, and Ianto leaned into it, turning his neck lazily to the side.

“Jack, I’m busy.”

Warm lips pressed to his neck, trailing up and down. “You’re not busy. You’re just trying to distract yourself.” Jack’s tongue swiped a hot path across his pulse point. “I know of a much better way to distract you.”

Ianto shrugged Jack off. It wasn’t what he wanted, not tonight. Jack let him pull away, but sat behind him, dejected. Sighing, Ianto turned around to face Jack. They looked at each other across the piles of papers, both sitting cross-legged. “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

Jack crossed his arms defiantly. “I know you, Ianto. You’re upset over something. Is it the Night Travelers? We managed to save the boy, and we stopped them.”

Ianto stood abruptly, shaking his head. “No, Jack. Just…leave it.”

Jack’s hands were on his shoulders, and Ianto noted with some satisfaction that Jack was being careful not to disturb his carefully constructed piles. “Come on, Ianto. Here, just come over here with me for a minute.”

Ianto reluctantly allowed himself to be led by Jack, treading carefully over his piles of papers. Jack pushed Ianto down to sit with his back up against a bookcase, and Jack sat down with his back up against one across from him. “Now, feet.” Jack patted his lap.

“No, Jack…” Ianto made to get up, but Jack gripped at his ankle. 

“Come on, Ianto. I’m just giving you a foot massage.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He stuck both feet into Jack’s lap, who began to happily unlace his shoes.

As Jack’s hands first pressed into the bare flesh of Ianto’s feet, Ianto felt his eyes flutter closed. Oh, but that felt too lovely. Ianto sighed and relaxed incrementally - shifting his focus from the stress of the day, to the feel of Jack’s thumbs digging circles beneath each of his toes in turn. A groan might have bubbled up from his throat as Jack’s firm hands began to trace lines down his soles.

When Jack switched to Ianto’s right foot, still not saying a word, Ianto cracked an eye open. Jack wasn’t even looking at him expectantly – he seemed for all intensive purposes entirely focused on the task at hand. “When I was a kid…” Jack’s eyes flicked up for a moment, but he gave no other sign that he was listening. “When I was a kid, I used to love the old stuff. Ray Bradbury stories from the old pulp magazines, weekend visits to the Electro to watch the old traveling shows on film, even old phonographs to play big band music on.”

Jack’s gentle grin as he stared down at Ianto’s feet encouraged him to continue. “For my twelfth birthday I even got an old Underwood typewriter. You’ve got to remember, by the time I was twelve we had a personal computer in the house. It was a clunky, semi-useless thing, but it was still a computer. An Underwood was…ancient. But I loved it.”

Apparently Jack couldn’t resist a small comment. “Some things never change.” 

Ianto rolled his eyes, but the fight had gone out of him. “But what happened, with the Night Travelers…” Ianto fell silent. He was never sure how much he should tell Jack, how honest he should be with him. In a way it was hypocritical, considering how he encouraged full disclosure on Jack’s part. From another angle, it really wasn’t: he knew that Jack didn’t tell him everything, not even close to everything. 

Still, Jack was displaying a rare amount of patience, just sitting there and rubbing his feet, barely saying a word. Maybe Jack deserved a little bit of honesty. “It’s just…one more thing Torchwood destroyed. One more thing I loved, ruined forever. One day, there’ll be nothing left.”

Jack squeezed his foot gently and smiled up at Ianto. “I’m still here.” Ianto smiled back at Jack. He just looked so…so eager, and sincere. He couldn’t help but be warmed by him. Jack leaned down at placed a kiss on Ianto’s big toe, and Ianto squirmed a bit. 

            Brusquely Jack patted Ianto’s leg and stood up. “Come on,” he offered down his hand to Ianto. “Let’s go home.” Ianto took the hand and let Jack hoist him up. To his surprise, Jack did nothing more than plant a small kiss to his cheek. Quietly, Ianto allowed Jack to hold his hand as he led him out.    
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “Greeks Bearing Gifts”, Ianto decides he wants to feel good again. Maybe. Also, foot massage. Also, sex.

 

            Ianto closed the debriefing file as Tosh dabbed her eyes and wiped her nose with a wad of tissues. He wanted to say something comforting, but he wasn’t really good at comforting words. He knew why Jack had asked him to interview Tosh after the incident with Mary: he thought they could relate. After all, they had both brought murdering psychopath girlfriends into the Hub, to the risk of everyone else. Ianto frowned bitterly as the cover of the file fell closed before him. Jack really didn’t get the whole “sensitivity” thing.

He waited until Gwen and Tosh had finished talking outside and walked away before he snuck out of the conference room. Quietly he walked downstairs, slipping the file on Jack’s desk without him even noticing. Conflict averted. Now he could just nip down to the archives for a bit, sort some things that needed sorting, and go home when he was dead-tired, collapsing in his bed without a second thought. Just like every other day. Ianto sighed. It was no wonder Tosh had picked up on depressive thoughts from him: that was the majority of his thoughts these days.

As he lost himself in filing and sorting and organizing, Ianto managed to forget about his troubles. Forget about Lisa, forget about his confusion with Jack, (God that _kiss_. Those _kisses_.) and just…sort. 1900 goes here, 1901 after it, A goes before B, 3 before 5. Easy, simple, consuming sorting. 

He heard footsteps before he smelled Jack, and he smelled Jack before he spoke. “Ianto?”

Ianto turned. Oh, no. Jack had read the report. Jack _never_ read his reports. But there it was, written all over Jack’s face. He had read what Tosh had heard in Ianto’s head, and now he felt bad for him. Just what Ianto needed: a pity fuck.

Ianto tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Yes, sir?”

Jack meandered forward, a sense of false-casualness draped around him like his greatcoat, hands deep in his pockets. “You look…busy.” Ianto just waited as Jack looked around the archives like he had never seen them before. “You um…you gonna be here long?”

Ianto shrugged. “Another hour or so. Then I’m gone.”

            Oh, Jack. He transitioned from casual awkwardness to brilliant charmer in one second flat. That winning smile, those gorgeous eyes. Ianto steeled himself to try and resist the man’s charms – as if that were even possible. “Hey, Ianto,” a light touch on his elbow held Ianto in place, “stick around for a bit? I need to talk to Tosh, but then I thought we could…relax?”

            Okay, Ianto should _not_ get aroused at the word “relax”. That was ridiculous. But the way Jack said it…Ianto looked in his eyes and saw a hint of a promise, of things-that-might-be. He shivered involuntarily. He _wanted_ those things. 

            Swallowing thickly, Ianto nodded. “Not a problem, sir. Would you like to order in?”

            Jack blinked and let go of Ianto’s elbow. “Oh, right. Forget about food sometimes…” He looked back at Ianto. “You hungry?”

            “I could do with a bite, sir.” It took all of his willpower to keep the leer out of his voice. What had come over him? Well, he knew the answer to that: Captain Jack fucking Harkness.

            Even without the leer, Jack seemed to construe Ianto’s words the way he wanted him to. He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Ianto. “Me too.”

            Ianto wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing, and Jack had him shoved against a shelving unit, dials and locks and handles digging into his spine, and oh holy _fuck_ what was Jack doing with his tongue and his molars and _oh_ he was stroking it across the roof of his mouth…

            “Jack!” Ianto pushed Jack away forcefully. 

            The two of them stood there, panting, a meter or so of distance between them. Ianto watched Jack carefully: he wanted him, he wanted to start forward and kiss him again, that much Ianto could tell. But Jack was holding back. Why? Why would Captain Jack Harkness, most famous lay in the galaxy, hold back? _Because you told him to stop?_

            “I should…go. Talk to Tosh.” Ianto nodded, but Jack made no move to leave. “I…” Ianto waited, breath still coming back to him. “You’ll, stick around? Order us some food?”

            Ianto nodded: slowly, cautiously. Jack nodded back. “Alright. I’ll see you in a bit.”

            Ianto waited until he was sure Jack was gone, then collapsed against the shelving unit, dropping his head between his knees. Sobs wracked his body: what was he doing? He loved Lisa. Jack had killed Lisa. But Jack…Jack…

            Forcibly Ianto shoved himself to his feet. This was ridiculous. Shakily he smoothed his hands over his suit, brushing down the pocket lapels and straightening his tie. He was going to go order Jack and himself dinner. And he would stay in control of the situation. If he wanted something to happen _yes yes yes yes yes_ then it would happen. If not, then it wouldn’t. Simple as that.

**

Ianto poked at his meat feast pizza. Jack had been gone for a while. Not that it mattered, or anything. Ianto could start without him, he really could.

He poked at the pizza again.

Five minutes later, just when Ianto was about to leave the blasted pizza uneaten and go home, the lift in front of him activated and descended. Ianto stood and walked over to the lift, waiting patiently. Jack seemed pensive when he stepped off. “Do you have the pendant, sir? For me to put in the secure archives?”

Jack pressed his hand down on Ianto’s shoulder as he pushed past him. “Tosh destroyed it.”

Ianto hesitated. Did Jack want to be left alone? Did he want to leave Jack alone? But then Jack was throwing himself on the couch – long ways, of course – and stuffing his face with pizza. “Well, come on. What, you not hungry?”

Blushing, Ianto walked slowly over to Jack. “No, I was just…waiting for you, sir.”

“Well, I’m here now. Eat.”

Ianto picked up his plate and sat down on the couch, Jack automatically pulling his legs back to make room, then plopping them in Ianto’s lap once he was settled. Looked like they were making the foot rubs a regular thing, then. He’d have to add it to his job description later tonight. Well, if he wasn’t too busy…Ianto stopped himself from glancing sidelong at Jack, sure the lust in his eyes would be noticeable.

Two slices finished off in silence, Ianto wiped his hands on a napkin and set to work unlacing Jack’s boots. He saw Jack raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye, but he stayed silent. Shoes and socks tucked neatly away on the side of the couch, Ianto started rubbing Jack’s feet carefully. It was only at that point that Jack seemed to brave breaking the silence. To Ianto’s surprise, he didn’t talk about the foot rub, or the food, or even the kiss. “I read what Tosh heard.”

Ianto nodded, cracking a smile. “Who knew Gwen and Owen were such sex addicts? Have to ask them if there’s anyplace in the Hub that needs disinfecting, after them.”

Jack poked him with a foot irritably. “No. I mean, I read about your thoughts.” 

Neither man said anything for a minute.

“Do you…you still feel like that?”

Ianto sighed, thumb pressing a crease down the tendons on the top of Jack’s foot. He stared at his own fingers moving and considered. He _did_ feel that way – why else would he have been thinking about it. But… “I don’t _want_ to feel that way anymore.”

Without another word Jack was on top of him, crushing him to the couch. Jack’s hands gripped his face, tongue plunging forcefully into Ianto’s mouth. Ianto squirmed, trying to regain control but keep contact with those glorious lips and that perfect, wet, hot tongue. He settled for shoving his hands beneath Jack’s armpits and maneuvering him into a slightly less uncomfortable position. 

Jack broke the kiss, but immediately started peppering a trail of kisses down Ianto’s jaw line, tongue beginning to lave a line down his neck. “Jack…”

Jack’s whole body tensed and he pulled his head up, blue eyes peering concernedly at Ianto. “Is it…alright? Do you…”

Ianto shook his head. “No, it’s good. It’s fine. Could I just move down on the couch a bit? The armrest is pressing into the back of my neck.”

Jack grinned broadly and lifted himself, allowing Ianto to wiggle down the couch, until he was lying flat beneath Jack. For a moment they stared at each other, Ianto’s eyes tracing down Jack’s delicious-looking throat, his heaving chest, down to…Ianto blushed and flicked his eyes back to Jack’s. Jack just raised an eyebrow. “You alright?”

Ianto nodded, hoping he looked more assured than he felt. “Fine. Just, er, careful, yeah?”

Jack nodded, grinning eagerly. Then his mouth was back at Ianto’s throat, laving it with attention. Ianto gasped, offering more of his neck to Jack. Jack’s fingers fumbled and tugged at Ianto’s tie, and he batted them away, undoing it himself. Jack started sucking at Ianto’s clavicle around the same time his hips started to grind out a rhythm against Ianto’s, and Ianto gasped at the contact. Oh, he had never felt _that_ before. Never felt the hard press of another man’s arousal against his. It shouldn’t feel this good, but Jack bloody fucking Harkness was pressing down with just the right insistent pressure, it was almost teasing, it was…

“Damn it, Jack, are we going to make out or are you going to fuck me?” 

Jack’s hips stuttered against his, pressing down harder for a moment before Jack regained control. His lips and tongue left Ianto’s skin as Jack stared down at him. “You…”

Ianto nodded. “Just come on.”

Jack sat up and Ianto could have hit him. “No, hang on, I just need to get…”

While Jack was rummaging through drawers in his office and cursing, Ianto took the opportunity to strip down, making sure that his suit was at least on a clean patch of ground, in no immediate danger of being dirtied by beer or pizza. Ianto watched as Jack stepped through his office door, lube in hand, and then stopped. His eyes roamed Ianto’s body, and Ianto had to fight the urge to cover himself. “I’m wearing too many clothes…” Jack grumbled to himself before stalking over purposefully. Ianto allowed himself a small grin as Jack shoved the lube into his hand and started stripping rapidly. 

Nervous, Ianto toyed with the lube. He wasn’t sure if Jack expected him to do something with it. Was he…should he “prepare” himself? He wasn’t even sure exactly how to do that. Did he coat the lube on his fingers, or did he put a dollop on the tip of his fingers and press it in? Shit, Jack was naked.

“You’re naked.”

Ianto could have died of embarrassment when the words left his mouth. Jack didn’t seem to mind, instead crawling back on top of Ianto and kissing him again. “Aw, your whole chest goes red when you blush. I’m going to have fun with that…” Jack peppered some more kisses on the reddened areas of Ianto’s chest before pulling back up. “You okay with the fact that I’m naked?” For emphasis he ground his hips down against Ianto as he spoke. 

Ianto’s eyes rolled back in his head. Holy _fuck_. Jack’s firm arousal pressed on his, and the _friction_ from the skin-on-skin contact…Ianto’s hand found its way to Jack’s arse and pressed him back down, grinding desperately against him. 

Above him, Jack gasped. Ianto guessed he might be surprised by his insistence, but Ianto didn’t stop to consider if that was a good or bad thing. He just needed to feel Jack’s cock against his, rubbing against each other, slicking each other as precome leaked from both and slid down their shafts. A groan welled up from deep in Ianto’s chest as they rutted on the old couch.

He felt Jack’s hand close around the lube in his hand, and Ianto freely gave it up. He leaned up and kissed Jack one more time, thrusting his tongue against Jack’s. Then he began to turn himself over.

“Wait, where are you going?” An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him onto his back. 

Ianto’s hips paused for a moment as he gazed up at Jack. “Well, I was just going to…I mean…turn over…” Ianto blushed. Come on, Jack. He’s been around the block enough times, hasn’t he? 

Jack kissed him again. “No, I want to see you. I want to kiss you while I’m inside you…”

A thrill of arousal went through Ianto and he groaned again. “But…” Ianto shook his head, trying to clear it. “I thought…can we have sex like this?”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow.” 

Ianto frowned as he felt his blush spreading across his body. “I apologize for my naïveté, haven’t had the opportunity to shag half the galaxy…” 

Jack smiled gently down at Ianto and rubbed a thumb across his cheekbone. “No, it’s just, wow. I get to have you like this, and you’ve never done it this way…just…”

He kissed Ianto again, and Ianto succumbed to his touch. Through the blur of tongues and thrusting hips, Ianto felt a cool finger probing at his entrance, then slide gently inside him. Ianto broke away, gasping. “Oh, that feels…”

Jack nuzzled at his neck. “Tell me if it hurts.”

He could _feel_ Jack’s finger thrusting slowly in and out, crooking inside of him, _moving_ inside of him. Ianto shivered. “No, doesn’t hurt…”

“Mm. Then just keep talking. Love those Welsh vowels…”

Ianto groaned as a second finger slipped inside of him. “Oh, Jack…that’s…that’s good…”

He felt himself stretch around Jack’s fingers as they scissored apart, preparing him gently. He wanted more; he knew there was more to be had and he wanted it, desperately. “More, Jack…”

“And I haven’t even done _this_ yet…”

A white-hot bolt of pleasure seared through Ianto’s body when Jack’s fingers touched…something… “Ah, Jack!” It was all he could do to keep from coming. “What, oh, do that again, I don’t, oh please…”

Jack’s chuckle reverberated through Ianto’s whole body, sending little jolts of pleasure to his cock. “Welcome to the wonders of the human male prostate. Nice, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, again…” Jack’s fingers crooked inside him again and Ianto’s fingers scrambled at Jack’s back. “Jack, yes…”

“Alright, I want some fun now…” Ianto heard Jack mumble from up against his chest. Next thing he knew, Jack was positioning his legs and sliding up to his entrance. Briefly Ianto allowed himself a slightly fearful glance at Jack’s cock. Fingers were one thing, but…

One look at Jack - kiss-swollen lips, sweat sticking hair to his face, pupils dilated with lust, eyes hungrily staring back at him - and Ianto knew he had to feel it. “Jack, please.”

Jack’s fingers dug into Ianto’s hips as he pushed in oh-so-slowly. There was a slight burn as Jack’s cock pressed through Ianto’s tight ring of muscle, but soon enough the burn gave way to a fullness, a need, a… “Oh fuck Jack move please move.”

Jack’s hips pulled back and thrust back in, and Ianto went mad with pleasure. “Pushy…bottom…” he heard Jack grunt out. Ianto’s legs scrambled behind Jack’s back, before he finally locked his ankles and pressed his heels into the small of his back. “There…” Jack grunted his satisfaction and began picking up a steady rhythm, thrusting further into Ianto. 

            There it was again. Ianto shouted as Jack’s cock pressed repetitively on that spot inside him, pleasure overwhelming him. It was too soon, but it was too much, the pleasure coursing through him, Jack moving inside of him, thrusting against that perfect spot over and over again. “Jack, gonna…” Ianto tried to choke out a warning, but then he was coming, spurts of come spilling out of him and onto their stomachs. He felt himself clench around Jack, who was grunting out “Ianto”. He thought he could feel Jack’s release inside of him, and then Jack was sagging against him, boneless.

            As his heart rate returned to normal, Ianto took stock of his body. A sweaty Jack Harkness was crushing him, sated cock still inside. Ianto squirmed, and realized with a shock that he could _feel_ Jack’s cock softening inside him, _feel_ Jack’s come dripping down between…

            Ianto blushed. Well, that was a downright _odd_ sensation - for him at least. “Jack, get up.” Jack grunted, refusing to move, and Ianto rolled his eyes. Of course Jack would get lazy after sex. Why would his habits be any different in a bed than out of it? “Jack, get up, otherwise you’ll be the one getting the stains out of this couch.”

            “Plenty of stains on this couch. More won’t make a difference.”

            Ianto stroked at the short hairs on the back of Jack’s neck and considered. He felt Jack shiver beneath him at the contact. “Sir, this is a one-time deal if you expect me to clean up stains caused by your laziness.”

            “Oh, well, don’t want that…” With a sigh Jack lifted his head up and winked at Ianto. “Alright, I’m getting up. You’re terrible at cuddling.”

            Ianto’s laugh quickly turned into a groan as Jack pulled out of him. For a moment he lay there, mind blanking on what he was supposed to be doing. Jack planting kisses on both his eyelids stirred him back to action. “Right, have to clean up.” 

            “Shower?” Jack’s hopeful eyebrow raise brought a smile to Ianto’s face. 

            “ _I’m_ showering. _You_ can clean up our dinner, then shower when I’m finished.”

            Ianto smiled as Jack’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Mm. I was right, then. You’re a pushy bottom.”

            Ianto affected to look insulted. “Who says I’m a bottom, sir? Just because I bottomed this one time…”

            Jack raised a playful eyebrow. “Oh, well you’ll just have to prove me wrong. Maybe in the showers…”

            “No, sir. You’ve got a mess to clean up here. I’m going to shower.” Ianto backed away, smile stretching his face. It _hurt_ , to smile this much. He hadn’t smiled this much since…Ianto’s smile froze. He at least managed to keep it in place for Jack’s sake. “I’ll…see you in a bit, sir.” Best to hurry off before Jack noticed his sudden change in mood.

            In the shower, Ianto turned the water up as hot as he could stand it. It scalded his skin, turning him red all over. Well, it would be turning him red, if he weren’t already flushed from his and Jack’s tryst. Oh God, Lisa.

            Ianto collapsed to the tiled floor of the shower, head in his hands. Had he betrayed her? It felt so good being with Jack, so right, so easy…that’s what it was. It was _easy_ , falling into Jack’s arms, letting him smooth the pain away and replace it with burning pleasure. And he had just let it happen, like some sort of…some sort of little office boy slut.

            His fist slipped as he banged it into the floor and he slid, crashing sideways into the tiled floor. He lay there for a moment, water washing over him, cooling already. Either that or he was acclimating to the heat. Acclimating…was that what he was doing with Jack? _Acclimating_ to the situation? He hadn’t felt that good in so long, since before Canary Wharf. 

            Slowly, Ianto pushed himself up into a sitting position on the floor of the shower. Being with Jack had felt good. He could admit that much to himself. So good that he wouldn’t mind making it a regular thing. He could admit that, too. Was it really a betrayal to Lisa to sleep with Jack? He hadn’t killed _her_ , he had killed a cyberman. She wasn’t _Lisa_ anymore. Even if she did share her memories…

            No. No, she wasn’t Lisa anymore. Jack was right. She hadn’t been Lisa since Canary Wharf, since the conversion. When Jack had killed her, it had been a mercy kill, really. 

            Ianto shut the shower off, disgusted with himself. He sounded like a battered wife: justifying Jack’s actions against Lisa to himself. But Jack _was_ right...

            “Hey, Ianto! I bought a Bond movie at the store, figured we could watch it cuddled up on the couch. What do you say?”

            A smile tugged at the corners of Ianto’s mouth, and his heart melted a bit. Jack had bought a Bond movie to watch with him. That was…that was practically sweet. It was nice. Sighing, Ianto shut down the bathroom, turning off the lights and locking the door. He could at least give him a chance. The ghost of Lisa would have to stop haunting him sooner or later.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto apologizes for telling Gwen about Flat Holm. Set after “Adrift”.

He probably shouldn’t be here. He should probably be keeping his distance from Jack right now. But here he was, walking on silent feet into Jack’s office. Like walking into the lion’s den after you smacked him across the face.

“Surprised you’re here.”

Ianto winced, but kept moving forward until he reached Jack’s desk. “Well, I figured you might want to give me a dressing-down, after Flat Holm.”

In front him, Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking up from his paperwork and at Ianto for the first time since he had stepped into the office. His eyes roved Ianto’s body, and finally he smiled ruefully, muttering “We’ll save the ‘dressing-down’ for later.”

Ianto smiled softly. “Anything I can do, Jack?”

Silently Jack considered Ianto for a long moment, before placing his feet emphatically on his desk. “Well, foot rub?”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

Ianto took his position on Jack’s desk, Jack’s feet lifting and then settling in his lap. As he unlaced his boots and stripped off his socks, Jack spoke. “You know, back before I left, when I first told you about Flat Holm…” Jack paused, gathering his thoughts. Ianto rubbed Jack’s left foot automatically: the patterns he followed had become ingrained in his thumbs over the past year and more that he had been doing this for Jack. “Why do you think I told you about Flat Holm, over her?”

Ianto started. He had never thought about that. He remained quiet for a moment, considering as he rubbed Jack’s feet. His first instinct was that it was just an Ianto sort of thing to know: he handled all the secret stuff about the Hub and the archives, makes sense that he would handle Flat Holm as well. “Because I handled the passwords and secrets?”

Jack shook his head. “I knew that Gwen would react this way. Right from the start, I just knew it.” Ianto waited, and in a moment Jack started speaking again. “I brought her on because of that big heart of hers, but it was too much for Flat Holm. I knew that if I told her, she’d want to bring someone, someone’s mom or daughter or bro-” Jack’s choking over the word didn’t go unnoticed by Ianto, but he stayed quiet, “sister. And then we’d have the exact situation we have today. That’s why I told you.”

Ianto considered this. He was more ruthless than Gwen, was that it? Or just more pragmatic, more practically understanding of those things-that-need-to-be-done. “Always figured it was because I managed to shag you before she did.”

Ianto winced. Jack had given him a _look_ that was normally Ianto’s to give. “Don’t say that.” Jack always did hate it when Ianto said self-deprecating things about their…well, their relationship. 

“Sorry. I know.” Ianto switched to Jack’s right foot and waited a moment. “Sorry about…about telling her, too. Sorry. I just figured she had a right to know, thought it might…help?”

Jack shrugged. “It’s alright. I know why you did it. I just figured you’d trust me.”

“I do!” Ianto gripped Jack’s foot with an intensity that surprised even himself. Jack’s head jerked up to look him in the eyes, and he smiled. “I mean…you know.” Ianto bent down and kissed both Jack’s big toes in turn, making Jack laugh and squirm beneath him. 

“I know, Ianto Jones, I know. Just remember, every once in a while, I _do_ know what I’m doing.”

“Well you hide it well.”

Jack yanked his feet away from Ianto, mock-aghast. “Oh, now you’re back to insulting me? I don’t think I’ve punished you properly.”

“Punished me? Have you punished me at all?”

“I made you rub my feet.”

Ianto dropped to the floor and grabbed one of Jack’s feet, holding it in front of his mouth tantalizingly. “Oh, that’s not punishment. That’s a reward. You’re feeding my foot-fetish.” With that, Ianto stuck Jack’s big toe in his mouth and began sucking on it lewdly. 

With a groan, Jack threw his head back. “Ianto, no fair…”

Jack’s big toe made a popping noise as it left Ianto’s mouth. “What’s that Jack? You were saying something about punishment?” The toe reentered Ianto’s mouth.

“That…what? Punishment…” Jack’s head lolled to the side on the back of his chair, and his eyes were closed. Ianto hummed around Jack’s toe, and he could practically _see_ the reverberations traveling up Jack’s leg and coming to rest in his groin. 

In one swift movement Jack pulled his toe out of Ianto’s mouth and scooped him up in a fireman’s carry. “Flat, now.”

Ianto pounded on Jack’s back. “Your socks and shoes!”

“You’ve got spare sets of mine at yours. Besides, I don’t plan on wearing any footwear for the rest of the night. You’ve got some making-up to do.”  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto asks about Grey. Set sometime during Series 2.

Ianto took Jack’s coat as he shrugged it off weary shoulders. He had died twice today: once during a Weevil hunt, once when a hostile spacecraft landed, looking for food. By the time Ianto had hung up and smoothed out Jack’s coat, Jack had collapsed into his chair. Swiftly Ianto went to Jack, coaxing him out of his torn and bloodstained shirt, easing him out of muddy boots and socks. 

Necessities taken care of, Ianto positioned himself on the floor at Jack’s feet and began rubbing them methodically. “You’re too good to me, Ianto.” Jack’s hand curled through Ianto’s hair, rubbing his head affectionately.

“Well aware of that, sir.”

Ianto’s thumbs pressed firmly, drawing a line from the heel of Jack’s foot up to his toes. Up and down, up and down. Jack groaned happily and sank further into his office chair. “Jack…” Ianto ventured.

“Mm?”

Ianto paused for a moment, frowning. He really shouldn’t, but…

“Jack, who’s Grey?”

The change in Jack’s demeanor was instantaneous. He went from gradually relaxing after a stressful day to tense, edgy, and irritable. Ianto started as Jack removed his hand from Ianto’s hair and feet from his lap. “No one.”

Jack moved to stand up but Ianto stopped him with a hand to his knee. “Jack.” Their eyes met. “Jack, sorry. Never mind.”

For long moments Ianto waited as Jack considered him with cold eyes. “Yeah, yeah. No, sorry. I just, I don’t want to…”

Ianto surged up and kissed Jack firmly. Soon Jack’s arms were wrapping around Ianto’s back, and they were falling into each other again. “Sorry, Jack. Didn’t mean to bother you. Don’t need to tell me if you don’t want you.”

Jack’s teeth nipped at Ianto’s lips gently. “Too good to me, Ianto.”

As Ianto lay in Jack’s bed that night and smoothed back a sleeping Jack's hair, he sighed. There were some things Jack wouldn’t tell even him.  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack misses Ianto. Post-COE.

Jack stumbled into his hotel room, groaning. What was this, the third time today he’d been killed? Not his best day. Not by a long shot.

Kicking off his boots and shucking off his coat as he went, Jack eventually made it to the bed. He collapsed onto it, ignoring his blood staining the sheets. They could bill him for the cleanup. For a few minutes he laid there, eyes closed, waiting as his body mended itself. This planet was a terrible idea; he should never have come. But he had been running, and he hadn’t been paying much attention where he ended up. So now he was stuck in a miserable little hotel room on the ass-end of the galaxy, wavering before his decision to galaxy-hop or not. 

Back when he was a Time Agent, he thought nothing of galaxy-hopping. Same as interstellar travel, he figured. But now…he sighed and sat up on his small bed, hands curling around the edge. Now it was like it was too far. He left the planet, and the solar system, and even the quadrant of space, but the galaxy…if he didn’t leave, he would still be in _his_ galaxy. He’d still be connected, however so minutely. But if he left, that was it. He could still say he was in his same universe, but that didn’t really count.

Jack stared down at his feet and smirked when he saw his socks were still on. Lazily he peeled them off, wiggling his toes once they were free. He used to…Jack’s expression fell as he stared at his own feet. Couldn’t even look at himself without thinking of him. Succumbing to his own desires, Jack lay back on the bed and put his feet up. He closed his eyes. He could _almost…_ if he tried hard enough…

“Ianto.” Jack breathed his name like a prayer. His mind was back on Earth, back more than a year ago, thinking of all those times that Ianto had taken care of him, had massaged him and listened to him and accepted all of Jack’s guilt and worry and stress like it was his to bear. “Had a rough day.” Jack shifted slightly, adjusting it so his feet didn’t hit the wall. Had to leave room for… “Got killed three times. First time someone shot me, laser gun. I think it was a case of mistaken identity. Second time a prostitute robbed me, not sure how she killed me. It wasn’t the lip balm that John has, because I wouldn’t kiss her. Maybe something similar applied to other areas.” Jack grinned with his eyes closed. He could _almost_ see Ianto’s weirded-out expression, hear those Welsh vowels… 

            “That’s enough of that, Jack, I don’t need to know about the intricacies of alien anatomy.”

“Oh, but you _do_ care about the intricacies of alien anatomy.”

“Really?”

“Well, I should hope you pay careful attention to my anatomy. Otherwise I need to try harder.”

“Of course, how could I forget that shagging you makes me a xenophile?”

Jack laughed, then stopped. He breathed in a shaky breath. It hurt. Remembering Ianto hurt, but it hurt so much more to forget him. He promised him he wouldn’t.

“Third time I died today, it was because of you.” He hurried to reassure Ianto. “I mean, not that it was your fault. Just…well, there was this guy. He looked like you. So I went over to him, tried to pick him up. Turns out, he has a very tough boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Couldn’t really tell, it was a Franthen, and they’re notoriously androgynous looking. Well, boy/girlfriend wasn’t too happy with me, and I guess I wasn’t too happy with me either.” Jack winced slightly. “I might have goaded him on. Just a little bit.”

“Mm.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I felt…you know. Guilty, trying to pick up guys that reminded me of you. So when the boy/girlfriend showed up, I was basically trying to get him to kill me. Sorry.”

“Sorry about the boy, or sorry about trying to get killed?”

“I…both? I don’t know. Which one should I be sorry for?”

“Be sorry for the latter. If I make you apologize for the former we’d be stuck here all night, and you would never be able to leave your hotel room again.”

Jack grinned, but it dimmed half-way through the motion. “I miss you.”

“I know.”

“I miss you so much, Ianto. It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

“I wish you could see all of this. You only ever saw the shit that came our way, through the Rift. There’s so much wonder and beauty in the universe that you never got to see. I should have taken you.”

“You did.” Jack choked back a sob. Tears were falling from between his closed lids. “All those nights we lay awake, and you told me about all those things you had seen. You showed me all those places.”

“It was never enough.”

“Shh. Even if you had never said one word about the rest of the universe, it was still enough. I had you. You loved me. And that’s worth a thousand wondrous sights.”

“I should have said it back. But then, it’d be it, it’d be goodbye, and I didn’t want it to be goodbye, it was too soon, and you were so young, and I didn’t want to let go…”

“You told me. Maybe not the way I said it, but you told me.”

“I love you.”

“Shh.”

“I’ll always love you.” Jack’s eyes were squeezed shut as tears tracked freely down his face. “I’ll never forget you.”

“Thanks, Jack. Now, get up and take a shower. You’ve ruined that shirt, you know.”

Breathing deep, Jack scrubbed at his face, wiping the tears away. After hesitating a moment longer, he opened his eyes. No Ianto. Just an empty space.


End file.
